Verano
by rinachi
Summary: Kuroko trata de evitar meterse en problemas ahora que comienza de cero su vida en un pueblo nuevo, aunque enamorarse de un popular chico no ayuda mucho. Ahora solo queda sobre llevar su amor imposible junto a su irreverente hermano Takao... a veces los imposible no lo es tanto. Kagaka vs Kagakuro, MidoTaka, Aoki
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para crear historias locas llenas de romance y cosas por el estilo, son propiedad Fijimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon, actualización poco constante.

 **Dedicatorias:** mmm... a mis lectores que esperan mis lentas actualizaciones. :)

 **Parejas:** KuroxKagaxAka (KagaKuro vs Kagaaka), MidoTaka y algunas más.

 **Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

- _"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

- ** _Recuerdos._ -**negrita e itálicas.

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Acosando**

El verano es agradable. Sentir la briza pasar, el cómo juega con tu cabello de manera graciosa despeinándote. El calor que te hace sudar, que cada gota de agua recorra tu tonificado y bronceado cuerpo.

-¿Acosando nuevamente?-aparece una voz de la nada.-eso no está bien ni-san.

Da un pequeño saltito ante ese comentario, ha sido capturado infraganti por su hermano menor.

-Kazunari, no me des esos sustos.-dice poniendo su mano en su pecho, siente cómo su corazón late acelerado. -No lo estoy acosando, si no le molesta entonces no es acoso.-dice sonrojado.

El de cabello negro suelta una carcajada ante su comentario, realmente es adorable la manera de excusarse de su hermano.

Ellos eran hermanos, Kuroko Tetsuya y Takao Kazunari, aunque la sangre no los uniera y la gente se empeñara en decir lo contrario, ellos eran hermanos.

Se encontraron un día rondando en las calles, sufriendo hambre y frío, ambos sin alguien a quien llamar familia. A Takao le había cautivado la carita tan peculiar del otro niño; cabellos azules, piel blanca, enormes mejillas, esos ojos llenos de luz. Kuroko se quedó sorprendido de la forma tan elocuente con la que se expresaba el pelinegro, esa capacidad de encontrar esperanza en los días más oscuros y desolados. Pensaron que si iban a estar solos, lo mejor sería que fuera en compañía del otro.

Al poco tiempo una joven y hermosa acompañante* los adoptó.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, quien puede culparte con tremendo pedazo de carne que tienes enfrente, grrr.- hizo el gesto de un perro hambriento.-deberías acercarte y decirle algo, llevas ya mucho tiempo solo mirándolo.

El peliazul bajó la mirada. Era cierto, desde que se habían cambiado a este nuevo pueblo había estado observando a ese moreno.

Aun recordaba cuando lo había conocido, era uno de esos días en los que solo quieres quedarte en tu cama retozando dentro de tu casa goza de aire acondicionado en vez de salir a la calle a "conocer" el nuevo vecindario en un día de verano caluroso. Caminaba junto con su hermano mientras comían un helado para atosigar el calor, cuando un enorme y anaranjado balón le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara a la vez que tiraba su delicioso helado de vainilla. Como ya era predecible su hermano comenzó a reírse ante la inusual escena, ya que el de tez clara tenía marcado en la cara el patrón del balón.

Definitivamente su ánimo no era bueno y ahora esto, no importaba si era un accidente alguien iba a morir por…-"Lo siento, te compraría uno nuevo pero si no regreso a la práctica ahora me va a matar mi entrenadora. Puedes esperarme y te compensaré"-se disculpó un sexy muchacho de cabello rojo, piel morena, un marcado cuerpo que se dejaba ver libremente ya que no llevaba playera, ¿ya mencionó que era sexy?. No pudo decir nada, solo mirar como corría con una estúpida y sensual sonrisa en su varonil rostro de regreso a lo que parecía ser una escuela.

Desde entonces había amado el caluroso y nada fresco verano que le permitía ver a ese chico entrenar de sol a sol semidesnudo al aire libre. Todos los días iba por las cosas para la comida y se detenía a mirar a través de una reja al pelirrojo unos treinta minutos y después retomar su rumbo a casa con el deseo de que ya fuera el día siguiente.

-Solo tienes que mirarme.-dijo señalando su vestimenta.-no soy ni un poquito atractivo, además ¿qué le puedo decir?

-Eres bellísimo, tienes un gran arsenal para usar.-dijo abrazándolo.- solo ve y dile "Hola, soy Tetsu el dios del sexo que no podías imaginar ni en tus fantasías más eróticas " y veras como cae a tus pies.-dijo en tono juguetón.-me alegra ver que al menos es uno de nuestra edad y no un vejestorio.

Se ganó un golpe en las costillas por su hermano mayor.

-Eres un tonto, deja de divulgar cosas como esas.-murmuró volteando a los lados con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera escuchado las locuras de Kazunari.-mira quién habla, el que sedujo al pediatra.-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-dramatizó.-mi Shin-chan no es un vejestorio, aun anda en los veintes y un pico.

Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

Kuroko regresó su vista a el chico sin nombre, sin duda ahora se sentía como todo un idiota por no haber aceptado su helado, al menos así hubiera sabido cómo es que se llamaba.

-Así que otra vez está acosando al chico.-un salto nuevamente.-¿me dirán quien es esta vez?

-Amoooor…-ahogó un grito su hermano menor y se fue en contra del recién llegado.-te lo dije, eres muy obvio Tetsu.

Midorima Shintaro, médico pediatra. Cabello verde, alto, pestañas enormes, lentes y una inusual afición a los horóscopos. Este peculiar hombre era su cuñado, de alguna manera que no se explica el joven pelinegro había logrado volverlo su novio, lo que al principio parecía una locura ahora era un estable noviazgo de ya tres años.

-Midorima-kun-saludó formante.-debo de decir que no estaba acosando a nadie, solo pasaba por aquí y me llamó la atención el entrenamiento.

-A ti no te gustan los deportes, tu condición y tu profundo odio al sol te lo impiden así que no me creo el cuento.

-El pelirrojo alto.-señaló derrotado.

Se esforzó por poder enfocarlo, pero antes de hacerlo alguien tomó la corbata de su traje y la jaló para ponerlo a su altura y besarlo apasionadamente. Un delicioso y maestro beso francés que lo dejó completamente en blanco.

-Takao.-le llamó la atención.

No es que odiara esos gestos de su novio, le encantaban de hecho, pero no podía olvidar que estaban en público y que su pequeño novio tenía quince y el amenazaba con rondar los treinta, lo último que necesitaba era ir a prisión por meterse con menores.

-Lo siento, Shin-chan.-lo abrazó con fuerza.-es que estaba emocionado, no esperaba verte hasta el sábado por eso que estés aquí me pone de esta manera.-hizo un puchero pegándose más a él.

Se rindió, ante ese chico su fría personalidad no era efectiva, así era el amor.-sólo recuerda que si alguien nos mira vamos a meternos en problemas.-habló con ternura y depositó un beso en su frente.

El peliazul miró embelesado la escena, eso era lo que deseaba, quería tener una persona que lo amara con fuerza, lo cuidara como si fuera la joya más preciosa del mundo entero, que lo quisiera por quien era sin importarle su pasado. Su instinto le decía que ese chico pelirrojo era el indicado.

-Lo conozco-señaló el pediatra.-Kagami Taiga, es un titular de Teiko, muy bueno para el baloncesto.-su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar su nombre.

Era sin duda un nombre que le iba, era fuerte y varonil.

-Pero tiene novio, también es titular y capitán del equipo, es ese de allá, bajito de cabello grosella y ojos desiguales.-concluyó.

Sus sueños se iban por el desagüe, a unos días de conocerlo y ya le había roto el corazón sin saberlo. Con ver a su novio se fijó que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aquel muchacho desprendía un sofisticado porte, si era titular y capitán significaba que era realmente bueno en los deportes, y no era para nada feo.

-Vamos, al menos sabemos que le gustan los chicos y que con tus encantos puedes lograr que se enamoré de ti.-intervino Takao adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de su ni-san- que puede tener ese enano cara de tomate que no tengas tu.-trató de animarlo aunque no estaba siendo muy efectivo.-piénsalo, lo haces tu novio y hacemos un cuarteto.-señaló a su novio.

Tanto el peliverde y el peliazul enrojecieron ante la poco sutil ocurrencia de Kazunari.

-Aunque sea mi hermano, aún no me puedo explicar cómo es que sales con él siendo tan cabeza hueca.-musitó Kuroko caminando rumbo a su hogar.

-Me cuestiono lo mismo algunas veces.-lo siguió.

-No Kazunari, jamás voy a tener una oportunidad con él, ni en un millón de años, porque pertenecemos a clases diferentes.-zanjó el tema antes de que Takao siguiera insistiendo.

Teiko era una escuela prestigiosa, ellos nunca podrían pagar algo así. Ese creyó que era su destino.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Sé que no debo escribir nuevas historia si no actualizo las otras, pero es inevitable ¿a quién no le ha pasado? Esta historia estará corta (comparada con las otras) tendrá por lo mucho diez capítulos aunque serán más largos. No sé si les agrade, porque será linda pero muy dramática y no tendrá un buen final para algunos (es cuestión de perspectiva). Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad.**

 **Review** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para crear historias locas llenas de romance y cosas por el estilo, son propiedad Fijimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon, actualización poco constante.

 **Dedicatorias:** mmm... a mis lectores que esperan mis lentas actualizaciones. :)

 **Parejas:** KuroxKagaxAka (KagaKuro vs Kagaaka), MidoTaka y algunas más.

 **Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

- _"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

- _ **Recuerdos.**_ **-** negrita e itálicas.

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Suspiró con resignación.

Hoy no podía ver a Kagami ¿alguien no se había rendido ya? casi se golpea cuando volvió a ser encontrado por su hermanito merodeando cerca de Teiko, lo cierto es que por más que le quiera dar de lado no puede hacerlo.

-Tetsu.-una mano se agita frente a su rostro con la intención de traerlo al mundo de los mortales desafortunados en el amor, una vez que consigue su atención prosigue.- Hemos traído la comida.-le señala las bolsas que trae cargando el de lentes.- ¿necesitas algo más?

-Gracias. No, creo que yo puedo encargarme de los últimos toques, después de todo ya hicieron bastante yendo hasta el centro por la cena.-agradece y toma los paquetes para guardarlos en el horno.

Sin duda el doc les ha salvado de una buena, estaban a punto de tirarse del precipicio cuando les hablaron del restaurant y les dijeron que no podían traer su orden debido a un problema técnico. No podían ir con todo lo que había que hacer en casa para preparar la importante cena que su mamá había planeado, tampoco decirle a su madre era una opción ya que estaba en el salón de belleza y posiblemente no tuviera el móvil prendido. Takao había hablado del problemilla con su novio y éste se había ofrecido para hacer un pequeño desvío de camino a su casa para traer la comida.

Así era Midorima, una buena persona, pero solo con los que eran cercanos, y sus pequeños y adorables pacientes. Toda esa dulzura se escondía detrás de una fría máscara de indiferencia para el mundo, en palabras de él mismo, porque el mundo podía llegar a ser muy cruel si te mostrabas franco y vulnerable.

-Necesito mi camisa blanca, Kazunari.-le recordó antes que cruzaran el umbral su cuarto. El chico asintió en forma de respuesta.

Era cierto que su familia no tenía nada que ver con la sangre, pero estaba orgulloso de esa profunda relación que tenían los tres y eso era quizás lo que más le estaba llenado de conflicto en ese momento. Todo se resumía al nuevo novio de su madre, ella no tenía buen ojo para eso de conseguir pareja y eso le preocupaba. Una amplia gama de sujetos habían pasado por esa puerta desde los raros tatuados con el cuerpo lleno de hoyos hasta fetichistas pervertidos. Ninguno mejor que el otro, todos repudiando lo que ellos eran.

Palmeo su cara para sacar sus malos recuerdos, no debería de darle tanta importancia, no es como si se fuera a casar con el sujeto por lo que no debía preocuparle tanto.

 **¬3¬**

Volteó para ver a su novio profundamente dormido. No se molestó en despertarlo, sabía que estaba cansado las bolsas debajo de sus ojos se lo confirmaron al retirarle sus anteojos. Se sintió un poco, muy, culpable por ello de sobra sabía que el oficio de ser doctor era algo demandante, obligaba a Midorima a pasar noches en vela y estar en constante actualización, pero aún con todo eso él venía cada fin de semana haciendo un largo viaje de horas solo para estar con Takao un día, día que podría estar descansando o paseando con su familia.

-Perdón.- le susurra con tristeza.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo.-habló el doctor con los párpados cerrados.-es de mala educación mirar a la gente cuando duerme ¿Es maña de su familia eso de ser acosadores?-se burló su novio.

Sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho como venganza.

-No, yo… es que tú podrías…-balbuceo.-tener a algo mejor.

-Me seduces y ahora quieres dejarme tirado, no voy a permitirlo.-abrió lentamente sus orbes y con dificultad enfocó aquellos ojos azules que lo enloquecía.-en este mundo no hay nadie, escucha bien Takao Kazunari, nadie que pueda causar esto en mi.-El más alto enrrolló sus brazos alrededor de su pareja y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo, de tal manera que Kazunari estuvo a la altura de su pecho.

Escuchó un latir desenfrenado que venía del corazón de Midorima, y para él fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber tenido la dicha de escuchar, era un ritmo ardiente pero a la vez cálido que aceleró el propio.

Shintaro sabía que para él el primero y último sería este chico; Takao supo que jamás querría separarse de este magnífico hombre. Con estos pensamientos ambos se embarcaron a un merecido y cómodo sueño que los llevó a recordar cómo se habían conocido tiempo atrás.

 **¬3¬**

Ya estaba la mesa pulcramente puesta, la casa limpia, todos estaban vestidos con sus ropas más decentes.

Su madre estaba vestida con un discreto vestido verde olivo, un suéter tejido y zapatos bajos, algo que en cualquier persona se vería normal pero en ella la vista de las cosas se elevaban un doscientos por ciento. Su cabello rubio levantado en una elegante cola había sido arreglado en el salón. Definitivamente era toda una belleza esa mujer.

Tan pronto la puerta sonó su madre se levantó como un resorte para atenderla. Todos se agarraron de sus asientos, incluso el médico, esperando a descubrir qué clase de individuo excéntrico traería esta vez a casa para presentarlo como su novio.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando dentro pasó un hombre pulcro. Vestía un elegante traje color negro con corbata y todo, sus zapatos estaban lustrados a la perfección. Su cabello era de color negro con una franja blanca en la parte del medio. Tenía una expresión severa, sus facciones estaban lustradas por arrugas finamente marcadas que los hacían suponer que su edad debía rondar alrededor de los cuarenta.

Traía una enorme bolsa de papel en la mano derecha y un hermoso y elegante ramo de peonías la mano izquierda.

-Disculpen mi intromisión.-habló al entrar, sin duda esa voz era de un hombre maduro.-Estas son para ti.-dijo extendiendo las flores.

-Oh son hermosas, no debiste.-musitó admirando el arreglo.-quiero presentarte a mis bebés.-Ambos chicos se sintieron avergonzados por el adjetivo que solía usar su madre.- este hombre es Shirogane Eiji, mi novio del que tanto les he hablado.

El sujeto se les quedó mirando de una manera muy penetrante, como si estuviera calculando sus movimientos, se asemejaba a un cazador que observaba a sus presas. Después de unos eternos segundos frunció el ceño con disgusto. Las cabebecillas de colores por un momento pensaron que les faltaría al respeto por sus enormes diferencias y peculiares rasgos, como los tipos anteriores que vinieron a su hogar. Shintaro estaba dispuesto hasta a lanzarlo a patadas si era necesario.

-Pensé que habías dicho que solo eran dos chicos, me temo que he entendido mal y ahora me falta un obsequio.-se disculpó.- lamento no haber escuchado bien.

Su madre rió con ganas y le besó en los labios con cariño sin pudor alguno.

-Esos dos de ahí son mis hijos, el hombre guapo de anteojos es un amigo de la familia.-sonrió.- vamos chicos ya les he enseñado a saludar.

-Soy el hijo mayor, Tetsuya.-hizo una reverencia.

-Y yo el menor, Kazunari.-a Takao solo le hizo un alegre ademán.

-Midorima Shintaro, médico pediatra y amigo de la familia.-estrechó con confianza la mano del hombre.

-Un gusto, como lo ha dicho su mamá yo soy Shirogane Eiji.

 **¬3¬**

La cena transcurrió de una manera agradable para todos. El sujeto parecía, al menos hasta ahora, una persona decente y si tuviéramos que hacer una alusión a decente sería que éste hombre no escupía, decía gracias, le hablaba de buena forma a su madre y no decía ninguna mala palabra, este era el segundo hombre tan correcto que entraba en su hogar, después del pediatra.

Aún así se sentían muy fuera de lugar con Eiji cerca, parecía ser un hombre muy serio y reservado algo muy contrastante con su parlanchina mamá que siempre era tan expresiva, no podían imaginar que ellos pudieran tener una relación romántica sino fuera por esas miradas tan profundas que ambos se lanzaban cuando creían que los demás no los miraban.

Ya habían sido recogidos los platos de la cena pero nadie se había levantado de la mesa, el mayor les hacía muchas preguntas respecto a lo que hacían y sus gustos, parecía tener mucho interés en saber de ellos.

-Creo que es un buen momento para darles algo que les traje.-atrajo una de las bolsas que tenía dos cajas enormes.-este es un obsequio para ustedes.

Los muchachos agradecieron por el presente, el regalo más caro que había recibido de algún ex novio de su madre fue un chicle masticado por lo que no sabían qué decir.

Les fue otorgado a cada uno una caja blanca con un lazo azul. El hombre les dio la a entender que podían/debían abrir su regalo en ese momento. La más emocionada era su madre que tenía un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

Era un traje, bueno no cualquier traje más bien un uniforme de un color blanco perfecto, con camisa de color azul cielo y corbata en un azul más oscuro.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Takao mostrando el escudo que claramente decía "Teiko".

-Yo soy el director de esa prestigiosa escuela y mi regalo es que ustedes estudien ahí.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.-no tienen que preocuparse por nada, la colegiatura, libros y demás van por mi cuenta.

Ambos miraron al novio de su mamá con cara de incredulidad.

-Lo siento pero no podemos aceptarlo.-dijo el peliceleste.- es un regalo muy significativo pero usted solo es, sin ofender, el novio de mi madre y no debería sentirse en la obligación moral de hacer algo como esto.

La rubia y el pelinegro se miraron y luego se sonrieron.

-¿Le dices tú o lo hago yo?-preguntó Shiro de manera amable.

-Creo que me toca.-contestó de manera juguetona.-verán, nosotros vamos a casarnos.

Eso era realmente inesperado.

Así aquellas vacaciones de verano se fueron como el agua entre los dedos y antes de darse cuenta su vida había comenzado a cambiar.

Kagami POV

Escucho a la gente hablar por los pasillos cuando pasamos, no le tomo mucha importancia porque siempre ha sido así, hablan sobre nuestra relación. No es que sea presuntuoso ni nada por el estilo, pero soy muy popular y él también lo es, así es salgo con otro chico.

Akashi es mi novio desde hace unos dos años sumamente largos. Nos hemos conocido durante toda la vida, nuestros padres son dos íntimos amigos y socios desde hace años, ambos venimos de una familia prestigiosa como la mayoría de los que estudian en esta escuela. Es obvio que nuestros padres están al tanto de lo nuestro, a esos vejetes no se les escapa ninguna, están muy felices porque ellos ven este noviazgo como algún tipo de compromiso a largo plazo que beneficiará a ambas familias porque dos grandes se convertirán en una sola casa si nos unimos en matrimonio, tengo diecisiete así que denme un respiro.

Ahora me encuentro en una dura encrucijada, aunque los demás digan que nos vemos tan bien como el primer día que nos presentamos como pareja las cosas son muy diferentes en la realidad, tenemos discusiones y muchas disputas en los últimos meses. Es atractivo pero eso no está siendo suficiente, falta algo que no sé cómo explicar… bueno, sí lo sé pero no puedo decir en voz alta si es que quiero conservar mis partes en su lugar.

-Si tienes algo que decir deberías de decirlo ya.- lo volteo a ver con extrañeza.- has estado pensativo desde hace unos días.

Olvidé decir que también es sumamente listo y observador.

-He estado dando muchas vueltas pero creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, algo no está funcionando pienso que la distancia nos haría bien.-le dije con la mayor delicadeza que mi bruto pudo lograr.

Él se frenó en seco- _Oh no, ahí está lo que quería evitar._

-Me estás terminando.-pregunta con voz amenazadora.- ¿Quién te crees? esto se acaba en el momento que se me dé la gana, si algo te molesta puedo arreglarlo aunque sé que no hay nada que esté haciendo mal o ¿hay alguien más?

-De esto estoy hablando, siempre quieres controlar a todo y piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras con las personas alrededor, no eres perfecto y...

-No lo pienso, puedo y lo hago.-me interrumpió.-y está fuera de discusión eso de romper porque no lo apruebo.

-Más vale que lo hagas porque esto se acabó, quieras o no.

Me giré y lo dejé ahí con la palabra en la boca, conociendo como era él alejarme de ahí era lo más prudente.

 **¬3¬**

Llego tarde a mi clase después de la acalorada discusión.

El profesor al verme entrar hace una mueca.- _¡bien Taiga! primer día y ya te ganaste un sermón.-_ me aplaudo mentalmente, en escena entra otro chico al aula justo antes de que comience con su discurso, le dedico una mirada larga de la cabeza a los pies porque no se me hace nada familiar.

Es como si fuera una bola de algodón con su cabello claro y su pálida piel, si le sumas el molesto uniforme es como si fuera una nube, por alguna razón se me hace un poquito conocido. Su cara agitada me hace pensar que vino corriendo.

Habla de una manera formal y mundana, algo sosa y fuera de moda a mi parecer, no posee en él nada esa extraña extravagancia que distingue a los alumnos de esta institución.

Tomo la oportunidad y me tumbo en mi asiento ahora que él es sujeto de regaños, miro como al decir su nombre el profesor cambia su actitud, aunque solo un poco, para ese molusco.

-Bien, como habrán notado este joven es nuevo en nuestro honorable colegio.-lo señala.-preséntate con el grupo.

-Mi nombre es Shirogane Tetsuya.-dijo y todos guardaron silencio absoluto.

Ni dos segundos y todos comenzaron a comentar por lo bajo cuando el chico escribe su nombre en la pizarra.

"Shirogane" ese apellido y forma de escribirlo no era muy común, la mayoría sólo tenía una persona en su mente que poseía tan singular nombre y no era nada menos que nuestro "carismático" director. Eso sí que era sorprendente tomando en cuenta que, lo de carismático claramente fue sarcasmo, el sujeto era un completo témpano de hielo que apenas y se llevaba bien con los que trabajaba, muchos apostaban que era un alien sin corazón. Era un recto hasta los huesos y súper disciplinado, un amargado total ¿alguien así había sido capaz de casarse y tener hijos?

-Bien, usted pensará que por ser hijo del honorable Eiji voy a dejar pasar su falta por llegar tarde, pues está equivocado, él más que nadie sabe que la puntualidad es un hábito importante.-hizo una revisión de sus notas.- y mirando que esta asignatura es una de sus fuertes no creo que sea problema que enderece a nuestro dolor de cabeza y peor alumno de la clase, Taiga.

Me señaló al final de la fila, justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo han escuchado bien, será su castigo a ambos por llegar tarde.-nos respondió.- y debo añadir algo más, si alguno vuelve a cometer la misma falta ambos serán castigados.

Refunfuñe cuando el viejo dijo eso, es que debí a de estar bromeando. Observé al chiquillo que tenía una expresión horrorizada, yo no quería pasar mi tiempo con él.

 **¬3¬**

Kuroko POV

No había sido intencional el llegar tarde a la clase, yo era una persona muy puntual merece la pena decirlo. Justo esa mañana nuestro "amigo familiar" ofreció llevarnos en nuestro primer día de clases, que no era más que una excusa para pasar más tiempo con mi hermanito. Justo al llegar al instituto me separé de Kazunari inmediatamente y así darle un poco de privacidad para despedirse de Midorima-kun, no lo vería en dos semanas a causa de que mi cuñado debía de salir del país para una conferencia.

Pensé que llegar a mi aula sería sencillo.- _es solo el instituto nada puede pasar_.- pero esta escuela era ridículamente grande y sólo tenía pasillos enormes y señalamientos confusos que hizo que me perdiera lo que dio como resultado que llegara al patio trasero en vez de mi aula. Al final tuve que pedirle a un intendente que me ayudara a encontrar mi salón.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando descubrí que estaría en la misma clase de Kagami y mucho menos cuando el profesor me castigó, si es que a eso se le podía llamar castigo, con dar asesorías a "él" todos los días. Era una clase de sueño.

Al parecer todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Andaba buscando un buen lugar para comer, cualquiera que no fuera mi salón porque ahí solo me hacían sentir incómodo con sus preguntas. Siempre he estado acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, casi como un fantasma, debido a que no tengo una presencia muy fuerte. Además de que cuando saqué mi bento todos me miraron con burla, esta era una escuela para gente rica y era más que obvio que ellos comían en la cafetería; yo también podría hacerlo si quisiera, Eiji-san me había dado una tarjeta vip para el comedor pero yo no me sentía muy cómodo con ello porque ahí solo había gente aburrida.

Al salir recibí un mensaje de Kazu para vernos en el techo de la escuela.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina pude observar algo que me llamó la atención, eran dos chicos, uno de cabello azul eléctrico con piel morena y otro de pelo rubio y tez clara. Bueno no es que sus rasgos fueran inusuales comparados con los míos, sino que el moreno tenía contra la pared al rubio mientras lo amenazaba.

Así que en estas escuelas también había bravucones, si fuera cualquier persona seguro que pasaría de largo pero siendo tetsuya no soy capaz de soportar un acto de esa naturaleza.

-La violencia es mala.-murmuré.

-Piérdete enano-musitó con molestia.

-Así que aparte de violento idiota.-ok, tal vez estaba tentando a mi suerte pero es que el rubio parecía que iba a dejar de respirar en cualquier momento.

El agresor soltó a su víctima y se centró en mi.

-No te metas, él puede...

-Te crees muy valiente, veamos si piensas lo mismo después de lo que voy a hacer contigo.

En un segundo ya estaba siendo levantado de mi camisa por aquel gorila ¿por qué todos son tan altos?.- _Momento de usar mi combo especial.-_ Con algo de trabajo moví mi pierna pierna y le propiné una patada en sus partes nobles al moreno lo cual hizo que hiciera bolita mientras trataba de soportar el insufrible dolor que tenía su amiguito.- _nunca subestimes a los hermanos atrae pervertidos._ -pensé.

Antes de disfrutar mi victoria el otro chico me habló.

-Corre antes de que se levante.-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba para comenzar a correr.

-¡Los voy a encontrar!-respondió aún con dolor el sujeto.

Lo voy a admitir, si es algo intimidante ese moreno.

Corrimos por todos los pasillos, a todo lo que nuestras piernas nos dio hasta que pudimos llegar a la azotea.

-¡Llegas tarde hermano!-me gritó Takao haciendo un mohín.-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó al verme tan exaltado.

Le expliqué muy resumidamente que nos había pasado, como era obvio él se empezó a reír cuando le dije que le había dado en las bolas. Hay que decir que cuando estábamos en la secundaría sufrimos bullying y acoso constante, además de que un tiempo vivimos en la calle, en pocas palabras nos hicimos fuertes.

Dejando todo eso atrás el extraño joven que había salvado se presentó como Kise Ryota, un estudiante de nuestra escuela, al parecer era de mi misma clase, juro que no lo había visto- ¿ _cómo ibas a verlo si te la pasaste mirando todo el tiempo a ese bombón pelirrojo?_.-me dijo mi subconsciente. También nos contó que su acosador era un tipo de la escuela que se llamaba Aomine Daiki que desde la secundaria se la pasaba molestando, se burlaba de su aspecto poco masculino.

Kise era delgado, usaba lentes redondos y tenía unos rasgos muy finos casi como los de una chica. No usaba saco escolar, solo un suéter de como dos tallas más grandes y el cabello largo que le tapaba las orejas. No se llevaba bien con los del grupo porque gracias a Aomine también lo habían agarrado de burla.

-Me dejarían juntarme con ustedes.-murmuró con algo de pena.-como ven soy un bicho raro, pero de alguna manera siento que me podría llevar bien con ustedes.

Eso quería decir que también éramos bichos raros.

Takao soltó una carcajada malévola, bien creo que viene a continuación.

-Temo decirte que no cualquiera puede unirse a nuestro grupo.-vociferó- _grupo de dos, Kazunari._ -pensé al verlo tan pretencioso.

-Por favor.-chilló Kise-kun.-haré lo que sea.-dicho esto se arrodilló frente a Takao.

Comencé a cuestionar sobre si sabían lo ridículos que se veían haciendo eso, me alegra que no haya nadie más.

-Bien Kise Ryota, tendrás que pasar una gran prueba y eso significa…-el rubio tragó en grueso.-¡hacerle un oral a mi hermano mayor!

-Ka-zu-na-ri.-dije oscureciendo mi aura.

-No, era una broma, Tetsu.-dijo antes de que le jalara la oreja.-¡Ah! Tetsu, lo siento, lo siento.-decía una y otra mientras agitaba sus brazos, lo giré en dirección a Kise e hice que bajara la cabeza.

-Discúlpate con Kise-kun.-le ordené.

-Lo siento Ki-chan, fue una broma de mal gusto, claro que puedes juntarte con nosotros.-y así decidí soltarlo.

Ambos sonrieron como bobos.

Pensé que sería un chico callado pero era como una máquina parlante y apapachadora ¿todos los rubios eran iguales? me pregunté recordando a mi mamá. Aún así nos dio confianza y decidimos dejarlo comer con nosotros.

-Kuroko.-repitió y yo asentí.-así que serás Kurokochi-grito con emoción.-tu serás Takaochi.

Era tan raro que tener alguien más a nuestro lado, desde el inicio solo fuimos nosotros dos y solo nosotros dos. Para Kazunari y para mí nunca fue fácil hacer amigos, por mi parte siempre he pasado desapercibido es casi como si la gente no notara que existo siquiera. Para mi hermano es al revés pero con los mismos resultados, los que lo rodean celan su espíritu alegre y fresco que lo acompaña, eso pasa mucho con los que pueden brillar por su luz propia, la gente busca hacer que su luz se extinga.

Lo mejor será disfrutar antes de que esto se acabe.

 **¬3¬**

Esto es tan aburrido estábamos en la biblioteca ¿Quién rayos iba a una cuando tienes internet y tecnología?, a duras penas sabía de su existencia y si fuera poco el maldito silencio que nos rodeaba era sumamente incómodo, éramos los únicos ahí ni siquiera había bibliotecaria.

Bien sólo debía de tomar asesorías con él una hora después de clases, fingir poner atención y listo podría permanecer en el equipo ¡Ah! porque el viejo no se conformó con amenazarnos, para evitar que me saltara las dichosas asesorías le informó al entrenador sobre mis terribles notas en lengua y llegaron a la conclusión de que si yo no mejoraba no iba a jugar más.

Lo miré una vez más era tan soso, no dejaba de pensarlo desde que lo conocí, vestido de aquella manera tan pulcra ¡Incluso traía el saco puesto! aún es verano y hace un calor de mierda que a cualquiera lo haría derretir, lo olvidaba, era un hijo del alien Shirogane.

Es una suerte que no use lentes porque sino juraría que es un ratón de biblioteca.

-Podrías ponerme atención y dejar de mirarme tanto, k-dijo con voz neutra mientras que se enfocaba en el libro que tenía enfrente como si su vida dependiera de ello.- a mi no me hace más feliz esta situación.

-No sabía que el viejo tenía un hijo, no te pareces en nada a él.-dije masticando mi lápiz.-se la tenía muy guardadito.

Traté de hacer conversación y evitar que trabajemos.

-Es porque no estamos relacionados por sangre.

Eso sí que es raro.

-No se lo diré a nadie.-dije leyendo su expresión asustada.- entonces él es…

-Mi padrastro, se casó con mi mamá en las vacaciones de verano. Decidió que cambiar nuestros apellidos era lo mejor ya que ahora somos familia aunque no estoy muy contento.

-Entonces debo de llamarte Shirogane.-me resultó gracioso, es como si estuviera llamando al director.- ¿o prefieres Tetsuya?

Lo repetí para mí mismo y fue algo agradable.

-Kuroko, eso me agrada más.-yo asentí.

-Eso explica porque jamás te había visto.

Me dio un golpe e hizo que me centrara de nuevo en el estudio- _ese tonto sí que golpea duro para ser un enano_ \- pensé mientras me sobaba mi costilla. Era demasiado complicado, todos estos kanjis y significados eran tan molestos.

-Es hermoso, solo imagina cuanta diferencia hay entre esta palabra y la otra.-señaló un ejemplo.

Nunca lo vi así, tenía algo de sentido pero no me motivaba. Odiaba la lengua japonesa y más su escritura, haría lo que fuera para saltar estas tontas asesorías. Se me ocurrió un descabellado plan para poder acabar con esto.

Me acerqué a él con mucho cuidado y le susurré en su oído tratando de que sonara súper provocador.- ¿te han besado alguna vez?- al parecer se quedó petrificado por un momento, vi como sus orejas se volvieron rojas, al fin un cambio en su inmutable expresión que me hizo sentir orgulloso.

No voy a negar lo atractivo que soy con mis rasgos y cuerpo bien marcado, no de envalde todo ese entrenamiento al que me someten, no es un secreto que muchos me desean tener de novio chicos y chicas por igual. Así que no haría daño hacer que este pequeño camarón cayera por mí y me ayudara a salvar la materia sin que yo me esforzara tanto, podía jugar un poco con su pureza que parecía tener.

Kuroko se volteó y me miró de manera estoica.-lo han hecho.-respondió con seriedad, ambos estábamos muy cerca.

-¿Enserio?-pregunté con algo de burla, quizás fue algo cruel pero necesitaba hacer que se cayeran sus defensas.

Sin previo aviso tomó mi corbata y cerró la distancia que nos separaba. Posicionó sus manos, una en mi mejilla y otra en mi nuca e hizo que me acercara aún más; como me atrapó en la palabra le fue fácil colar su lengua dentro de mi boca y tener un dominio completo de mi cavidad. Sus dedos se deslizaban en mi nuca haciendo una pequeña caricia que me hizo sentir un escalofrío placentero.

Dio un pequeño mordisco a mi labio inferior antes de liberarme.

-Enserio.-dijo como si nada.-ahora ponte a estudiar porque mi hermano espera por mí para irnos a casa.

Fue tal mi vergüenza que mejor terminé por ponerme a estudiar en silencio y sin rechistar. Este chico sí que era un misterio.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Me demore mucho, pero esta es de esas que me tardo en actualizar. Gracias por sus comentarios, si más los responderé:**

 **Nikki Usagi: Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**  
 **: Creo que es por tiempos esto de quien conquista a quien, cuando comencé a leer fincs Kagakuro en todos el que conquistaba siempre era Kuroko pero ahora la tendencia parece ser que sea el pelirrojo, espero que la historia transcurra más fluida de ahora en adelante. Me hace feliiiiiz que me leas en otras historias también :).**  
 **topacito47: Actualizo la mayoria de ellas cada mes (suena feo que lo diga, me avergüenzo de mi misma) pero siempre termino por hacerlo, espero tus comentarios para esta actualización y como fuiste el ultimo review, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Espero que sigas siguiendo mis lentas actualizaciones.**

 **A los que le han puesto a la historia como follow y favorite (al igual que al autor, osea yop) les agradezco, también me gustaría saber sus comentarios y opiniones :) así que no sean tímidos y dejen un review.**

 **La historia irá un poco rápido y promete ternura y diversión.**

 **Espero leernos pronto, besos.**


	3. Ellos

**Ellos**

El lugar estaba repleto, no esperaba menos de una convención a gran escala como la que se había suscitado.

Ahora que habían abierto el descanso era su oportunidad para poder descansar un poco y tomar algo. Estaba realmente muy fatigado, amaba lo que hacía pero no podía negar que estaba agotado de tanta conferencia. Si también le suman que no había visto a su pequeño y adorable novio durante largo tiempo su malestar empeoraba.

-¿Dr. Midorima?-se acercó una castaña de ojos verdes.

-Si, ¿usted es?-no es que fuera grosero pero no era muy sociable y mucho menos atento con las personas.

-Doctora Amel, quería tener el honor de poder hablar con usted, estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, sin duda es un tema muy polémico lo de la atención médica a niños de la calle y me gustaría poder platicar más a fondo, ya sabe, quizás cuando todo esto termine.-dijo poniendo un trozo de sedoso cabello detrás de su oreja.

Escuchó como un ruido rompió el ambiente que ella quería crear, obviamente estaba más interesada en otras cosas. Una melodía pegajosa resonaba sin parar, inmediatamente el médico se levantó presuroso buscando lo que parecía ser su móvil.

El más alto solo atinó a acomodarse los lentes en vergüenza por aquella melodía tan infantil, más de uno rió cuando supieron que era suya.

-Deme un momento.-se excusó.

-Por supuesto.

La mujer no perdió el tiempo y se puso atenta a la llamada, era raro ver a un médico de tanto calibre contestar llamadas en una conferencia por lo cual llamó su atención.

-Takao, tienes idea de que deberías estar durmiendo ahora mismo.

-Así le respondes al amor de tu vida, todavía que me tomo la molestia de hablarte a altas horas de la noche, eres un horrible novio.

-Sabes que me alegra que hayas llamado pero…-no iba a confesar que escucharlo le hacía sentirse con la necesidad de tomar el primer vuelo y regresar a japón inmediatamente solo para poder abrazarlo, no él no podría decírselo.-¿de qué va el tomo?-cambió la conversación.

-Obviamente para decirle a todas esas tipas buenonas que encuentras del otro lado del mundo que ya tienes dueño ¡Oh si! protejo a mi hombre.-Suena tan adorable.

-Y Loli pop es la mejor manera.-rió ante la ocurrencia.

-En parte, la otra mitad está en tu cuello ya sabes muy cerca al inicio de tu camisa, si no tienes bien anudada esa corbata alguien podría verlo.-dice con picardía.

Rápidamente tapa con su palma la parte señalada por Takao.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Acabas de cubrirte ¿Cierto?

-No

-Sé que lo hiciste, no puedes engañarme.- dice con picardía.

-No.-se niega a perder.

-Shin-chan.-advierte, si hay alguien que conozca todo de él sin duda es ese joven.

-Bien, si lo hice

-Bromeaba, no hay marca solo para que sepas cuanto confio en ti. Yo…

-¿Ocurre algo?.-no hubo contestación.- cuando regrese iremos a comer, patinar y lo que a ti se te ocurra, puedes hacer una larga lista si lo deseas, pero que no incluyan nada con más de dos metros de altura.

-Vale, muero porque estés de nuevo aquí, te extraño un montón.

-Si solo ha sido diez días.-trató de quitarle importancia.

-Tres días muuuuuy largos.

-Señores la conferencia magistral de XXX se llevará a cabo en breve, les recomendamos ir ocupando sus lugares.

Por un momento que pareció eterno nadie dijo nada. Midorima no quería colgar pero debía de hacerlo.

-Portate bien, nada de andar coqueteando y meneando el trasero frente a los demás que mira que es lo más bueno que tienes.-advierte.

-¿Quién se fijaría en eso?-gruñe avergonzado.

-Yo lo hago, es lo primero que me conquistó de ti.

-Tonto.-dijo finalizando la llamada.

La mujer se quedó pensativa viendo a ese hombre de cabello verde, podía verse duro y firme, es quizás por lo que le llamó la atención de él, pero verlo pasar por tantas facetas le hizo darse cuenta de que podría ser el indicado para ella. Sonrió coqueta.

-¿Podríamos sentarnos juntos?-preguntó inocente.

-Supongo.

Volvió a sentir vibrar su teléfono, esta vez sólo era un texto.

" _También Te amo Shin-chan"_

 ** _..._**

 **Seis años**

La gente de negro iba y venía por toda la casa, era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa incluso su terno parecía escalofriante. Era muy enorme tal lugar que se había perdido en el jardín de esa gran casa. Buscando alguien que le ayudará a volver miró detrás de unos arbustos algo que parecía una pequeña melena roja, con curiosidad se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

Escuchó lo que parecían unos sollozos, ahí lo miró una regordeta cara con las mejillas sonrojadas, si no fuera por su ropa pensaría que era una niña. Esa fue la primera vez que conoció la parte débil del que era el heredero de la distinguida familia Akashi, aunque no podía culpar ni un poco, después de todo su madre era la que había fallecido.

No se llevaban bien, ni siquiera se hablaban pero por un momento al verlo tan vulnerable sintió unas ganas infinitas de proteger a tan indefensa criatura, fue lo que su pequeña mente pensó en ese instante. Y así fue de ahí en adelante.

 **14 años**

Estaban ambos tumbados en el pasto, hacía un clima agradable de abril. Era uno de esos días de secundaría en los cuales se dedicaban a hacer nada, no había tarea ni actividades del club, solo ellos dos.

Taiga se sentía algo torpe, había estado muchos días pensando acerca de ello y todo llagaba a la misma conclusión. Se armó con un poco de valor.

-Podríamos intentarlo.-dijo tomando la mano de Sei.- Ya sabes, tu mi novio y yo el tuyo.

Akashi se volteó en automático, estaba asombrado por la confesión, no porque no conociera los sentimientos del otro, más bien porque no pensaba que fuera a hacerle la propuesta jamás.

-Seguro será interesante.-rió el más bajo, ver la cara de alivio de Kagami había sido adorable.-¿Me das un beso?-pidió/ordenó.

Kagami se sonrojó de golpe.

-Eso es muy rápido, acabamos de empezar.-dijo parándose y echándose a correr.

Definitivamente Taiga era adorable, aunque había tenido un montón de experiencia no podía hacer algo como besarlo a él.

 **Actualidad**

Se supone que habían roto ¿Entonces que hacía Akashi en su cama desnudo? ¡Oh sí! Ese pelirrojo tenía un gran poder de convencimiento junto a un cuerpo de infarto.

-Te parece ir el viernes a ver un partido conmigo, conseguí algunas entradas en buenos lugares.-le pidió a su novio.

Seijuro salió de la cama, sabía que no habría problema con quedarse en casa de los Kagami pero tenía que regresar a casa para adelantar tareas. Fue hasta el armario y sacó un poco de ropa suya, eran comunes estos encuentros que hasta un armario de él tenía ahí.

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con mi padre a ir a una reunión con él.-dijo sin siquiera pensar un poco.

-Vale, será para la próxima.-dijo el pelirrojo dando la vuelta y tapándose con las sábanas.-ten buen camino.

No dijo nada solo terminó de cambiarse en ían vuelto pero la distancia seguía ahi, el amaba a Sei lo sabía pero en momentos como estos se planteaba que tan importante era su persona en el mundo de Akashi.

Sabía que Taiga estaba molesto, pero él no podía estarse paseando como un vago, quería decírselo pero pelear ahora solo sería contraproducente, y más después de que acababan de reconciliarse.

 **…**

Otro almuerzo en el techo.

-Así que ustedes realmente no son hermanos, ya se me hacía raro que no se parecieran ni una pizca.-dice un chico de lentes.-no lo digo con ganas de ofender.

Ya llevaban cerca de un mes siendo amigos de ese rubio, se complementaba con el grupo perfectamente, era tan alocado como su hermano, tenía una clase de chispa que parecia que irradiaba felicidad por todos lados muy diferente al salón donde era tímido, depresivo e introvertido.

-Qué harán esta tarde, está en el cine una película y sería bueno ir a verla.-pregunta con emoción.

Ambos chicos se miran

-Comeremos con mamá.-contestaron al unísono.

-Ya veo, de verdad son muy unidos con su mamá.-dice con cierta melancolía.-ojalá fuera igual en mi caso.

El ambiente se enfría, y antes de poder preguntar la campana suena indicando que deben regresar al aula.

El rubio se va primero. Kuroko observa su espalda y se da cuenta de que Kise nunca habla de su familia, saben que le gusta y que no, pero respecto a cosas más profunda el rubio se mantiene al margen. Siente una punzada, quizás han sido malos con él al hablar de su familia sin darse cuenta.

Kise camina por los pasillos, sabe que lo que ha hecho no es muy agradable, siente ganas de volver con sus amigos después de todo va a clases con Tetsu. Desde que entró a esa escuela no ha hablado con nadie más que lo estrictamente necesario, todos se la pasan molestando porque es una clase de cerebrito nerd del salón, hasta que conoció a estos chicos tan raros que lo soportan con todo y su horrible personalidad, tal vez debería pedirles una disculpa.

Tan metido está en sus pensamientos que nota a un chico moreno hasta que está a dos metros de él.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, tus amiguitos te han dejado después de ver que aburrido eres.-se mofa Aomine.

Kise baja la cabeza, tiene ganas de llorar.

-¡Dejalo en paz!-escucha una vocecita y de pronto una caja de almuerzo le da directamente en la cara al peliazul.

-Tetsuchi, Kazuchi.

-Si que eres malo Kise.-dice el pelinegro.-dejarnos en la azotea si que fue grosero.

-Otra vez tu.-gruñe Aomine.-más vale que te prepares porque aún recuerdo la patada.

-Así que tu eres el que anda molestando a Kise, si que eres una bola de musculos.-dice Takao tocando su brazo.

-No entiendo porque lo haces, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun no te ha hecho nada.

Daiki aleja la mano de Kazunari.

-Lo que yo haga con ese chico es mi asunto.-contesta osco.

-Ya veo.-exclama Takao.- lo molestas porque te gusta y quieres llamar su atención ¿acaso eres un niño de primaria?-se mofa el de pelo negro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo enamorado de ese chico feo y aburrido? ¡Estás loco!

De pronto comienza a alterarse y a decir cosas sin sentido, los otros lo miran atentamente sin poder dar créditos a las palabras Kazunari. Al sentirse acechado da media vuelta.

-¡Te salvaste hoy, pero no siempre estarás con estos dos!-brama yéndose.

Aún y con su moreno rostro puede verse ese gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Takao solo ríe a carcajadas ¿Cómo Kise puede no darse cuenta de lo obvio?

 **...**

Las evaluaciones comenzarán pronto por lo que Tetsuya pone mano más dura con Taiga, no lo deja respirar ni un momento y lo llena de ejercicios para hacer en casa ¿Y el tigre los hace? por supuesto que sí, la pequeña rata le dijo al entrenador y bueno no hay que olvidar que el muchachito es hijo del director.

-Será bueno que memorices estos ejercicios, estoy prácticamente seguro que vendrán en el examen.

-No te mataría ser un poco más suave.-exclama enojado, está harto de esto.

-Y a ti no te mataría poner atención en clase, es que no tienes cerebro en esa cabeza.-contesta con el mismo tono Tetsuya.

Molesto, Kagami tira lo que descansaba en la mesa, libros y útiles, la mayoría del peliazul, caen al piso.

-Me largo, estúpido témpano de hielo.

El más bajo no le dice nada, se resigna a recoger las cosas que han caído. Cuando escucha que Taiga se alejó lo suficiente deja que unas cuantas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas. No deberían de dolerle esas palabras, las ha escuchado de un montón de gente pero es hacerlo del chico que te gusta es sumamente devastador. Ya sabe que no tiene oportunidad con ese chico, también sabe que clase de persona es pero su corazón no parece comprender que debería olvidarse de una vez por todas de Kagami Taiga.

 **...**

Lanza el balón con mucha fuerza, sin importarle el daño que pueda hacer a su compañero ¿a quien le interesa? es Ahomine quien lo recibe.

Es cierto que le molestó de sobremanera la forma en la que se comportó Kuroko pero pagó con él sus problemas personales más que los escolares. Aún no podía concebir que Sei no saliera con él y que volviera a ser frío, ni siquiera comían juntos.

-Así que Gamichin también está enojado, buu… que aburrido.-dice un gigante de cabello morado.

Murasakibara Atsushi es su amigo, junto al tonto de Aomine Daiki ¿que tienen en común para ser amigos? nada, solo que los tres solían competir por Akashi cuando eran más pequeños, y también que aman comer y jugar al baloncesto.

-¿Quién está enojado también?-pregunta el pelirrojo.

Atsushi señala al tablero, un moreno destroza el aro, pero literal, lo ha echado para abajo. Solo puede significar una cosa, adiós entrenamiento.

-Ahomine, no puedo creer que haya tirado el aro, el entrenador estaba que te mataba.-gruñe el pelirrojo.-yo aún quería seguir la práctica.

-Como si me importara lo que pensaras, Bakagami.-dice mordiendo su hamburguesa.

Después de ser casi asesinados por su entrenador, decidieron hacer una parada en un Maji Burger para pasar el tiempo.

-Idiota, mejor dinos lo que te sucede.

-Puedes creer que un idiota dijo que me gustaba Kise.

Silencio.

Murasakibara y Kagami se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿No lo hace, Minechin?-pregunta con inocencia el gigante.

-p..po..¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Ya sabes, te la pasas acosando al tipo todo el día e incluso te sabes sus horarios.-toma un poco de bebida.-pensamos que querías llamar su atención.

Aomine le lanza una servilleta sucia al rostro. Puede ver que está avergonzado ¿Debería ser buen amigo y dejarlo en paz?

Murasakibara le levanta el pulgar.

Por supuesto que no, molestar a Ahomine hasta verlo cambiar de negro a rojo le ayudaría, al menos por un rato, a dejar de lado su mal humor. Como si fuera un acto premeditado comienzan a burlarse de él, incluso en una servilleta hacen un enorme corazón que tiene un Aomine y Kise por siempre escrito dentro.

 **…..**

-Pensé que había dicho que no lo volverías a hacer, ni-chan.-lloró Kazunari.-Sabes que no hay necesidad de que lo hagas ahora.

Kuroko alistaba una pequeña mochila, según lo planeado ambos hermanos irían a pasar el fin de semana con el doctor.

-No es por necesidad, hoy es diferente, _él_ me lo pidió como favor especial y sabes que después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros no puedo negarle algo tan sencillo.

No lo convencía del todo aquella respuesta.

-Así tendrás más tiempo con Midorima-kun sin tu viejo hermano mayor haciendo mal tercio entre ustedes, creo que lo merecen.

-Vale, pero si algo ocurre debes de llamarnos.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

 **…**

Todo el lugar estaba prendido, la música estaba a todo volumen, seguro que la noche prometía un montón de cosas y eso que ni siquiera eran las diez.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Kuroko-chan espero que ya estés listo, en unos minutos empieza tu turno.-dijo una melosa mujer.

-Solo me faltan unos toques finales ¿me ayudarías con el cierre del vestido?-pidió mientras se ponía una peluca que era de la misma tonalidad que su cabello.

-Claro.-con maestría y de un solo tirón subió el cierre de lo que era un intento de vestido.-¡Dios mío, eres tan hermoso! me alegra que Tatsuya te pudiera convencer de que regresaras aunque sea sólo por una noche.

Sin poder contestar su pregunta tuvo que salir cuando una voz hizo la presentación para su acto.

-Hablaremos más tarde, ahora ve y haz que todos esos vejetes se vengan solo al verte caminar.

Escuchó aplausos. Se sintió un poco nervioso, tenía mucho que ya no hacía algo como aquello. Sabía que le había mentido a Kazunari un poco, si pudo haber rechazado la invitación pero no lo hizo...

-¡Hoy es una noche especial caballeros, porque hace su presentación la ya retirada estrella de este lugar!-gritaba eufórico.-¡Con ustedes, la flor prohibida de Kiseki… Tetsu!-y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Necesitaba desetresarse un poco, necesitaba dejar de pensar en Kagami y su ausencia en toda la semana...

El lugar se quedó a oscuras por un breve instante, pero no así la ovación de la multitud, una luz blanca enfocó la silueta de Kuroko quien con pasos firmes caminó contorneando su cadera con un micrófono en mano.

Necesitaba sentirse observado y deseado…

Muchos perdieron el aliento solo con verlo, vestía un vestido negro corto lleno de lentejuela, éste se ceñía perfecto y magníficamente a su cuerpo haciendo ver más voluminosas sus juveniles caderas. Llevaba unas botas largas con tacón alto que eran ya un juego para él. Un poco de relleno ayudaba a disimular perfectamente lo que no era. Nadie podría imaginar que es un hombre.

-¿Quieren algo de mí?-preguntó con una sensual e inocente voz.

-¡DANCE!-gritó su auditorio.

La música marcó el ritmo y él se dejó ser, ahí no era Shirogane Tetsuya, ni tampoco Kuroko Tetsuya, solo era Tetsu la estrella del bar Kiseki quien era la fantasía hecha carne y hueso de un sin fin de hombres. Su fama no se debía sólo a su hermosa y sexy figura, sino a que muy pocos podían presumir de haber tenido a tal criatura entre sus brazos, no por nada era prohibida.

Izquierda, izquierda, balanceo suave, derecha y un giro. Se recostó en la barra y movió las piernas para después dejarlas caer a los lados y darles una pequeña y provocativa vista a lo que había dentro de ese vestido a su público, muchos silbaron ante tan sugerente acción.

Adiós problemas.

Esta era su noche y dependiendo la situación podría compartirla con algún afortunado.

* * *

 **Puede arder troya ahora! (Al menos advertí que tardo en actualizar)**

 **Gracias a los que me leen, gracias por lo comentarios por pocos que sean son significativos para mi (aunque si no llegan puedo comenzar a extorsionar xDD soy bien mala, lo sé). ¿Kuroko stripper? hahaha ¿lo esperaban? tengo tantas ideas pero no sé como acomodarlas y -aunque ustedes no lo crean- ya tengo el epílogo completo, ya está bien listo para publicarse así que ya sé como acabará esto, aún así si sus reviews conmueven mi malvado corazón puedo cambiarlo un poco :DDD**

 **Bueno, espero leernos pronto en "Contrato de amor" y "Nikken" posiblemente la última la elimine y la re-suba pero tal vez no.**


	4. Las dos caras del amor

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para crear historias locas llenas de romance y cosas por el estilo, son propiedad Fijimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon, actualización poco constante.

 **Dedicatorias:** mmm... a mis lectores que esperan mis lentas actualizaciones. :)

 **Parejas:** KuroxKagaxAka (KagaKuro vs Kagaaka), MidoTaka y algunas más.

 **Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

- _"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

- ** _Recuerdos._ -**negrita e itálicas.

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

La noche ha sido más movida de lo que esperaba en un comienzo, muchas caras conocidas estaban en el lugar, seguro que era obra de Himuro. Junto a los clientes venían muchas invitaciones para tomar alguna copa con ellos, tenía suerte de tener una gran resistencia al alcohol. El ambiente comenzó a sofocarlo, no sabía a quien atender, iba a golpear a cierto chico cuando lo encontrara.

Escuchó un silbido que conocía a la perfección.-"hablando del diablo".- pensó. Se escurre de la mesa en la que estaba y va directo al sitio donde está el jefe del lugar con otros tres hombres que no se le hacen ni un poco familiares. Himuro le invita a tomar asiento a su lado.

Sentado puede apreciar mejor a los invitados que beben con el pelinegro, sonríe como saludo y los otros le responden escaneandolo de la cabeza hasta la punta de esos tacones afilados. Dos de ellos no son problema alguno, siempre ha sido mirado de esa manera lasciva por los clientes, pero un escalofrío recorre su columna cuando su mirada choca con un hombre que está en medio de los otros dos, un tipo con mirada felina protegida por una gafas, su cabello negro que carece de formalidad le brinda un atuendo un tanto seductor. A diferencia de los demás, él no parece querer desnudar su cuerpo, sino su alma.

-Tatsuya ¿Esta es la flor de la que tanto me has hablado?-el pelinegro sonríe y afirma.- nada mal, es toda una belleza, aunque sea un chico.

Sus compañeros que casualmente tomaban sus copas casi se atragantan con aquella revelación, no imaginaron que tan hermosa criatura fuera un chico realmente.

-Tan agudo como siempre, pensé que esta vez lograría sorprenderte pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo.-dijo Himuro con molestia.- bueno de todas maneras siempre quise que se conocieran, él es Tetsu y es uno de mi empleados más cotizados, Tetsu este hombre tan molesto es Imayoshi y fue mi compañero en la facultad.

Ambos se inclinaron en forma de presentación.

-No te preocupes, si me has sorprendido, pensé que sería lindo pero es bellísimo.-elogió al pequeño logrando que se ruborice.-además mira que también es adorable.-continúa señalando sus mejillas que de ser blanca pasaron a un color rojizo.

Se escucha un ruido, son dos hombres que se les ha subido un poco el alcohol a la cabeza comenzando un disturbio en el local, nada del otro mundo. Himuro se levanta, dispuesto a arreglar a esos dos que molestan a los clientes, puede que tenga también una hermosa apariencia pero en el combate era un digno adversario, sabía que eso tipos estarían fuera en un santiamén. El mayor le pide a Tetsu que acompañe a su invitado, ya que sus amigos se ha desaparecido en algún momento a quien sabe donde, y le implora a Imayoshi tener sus manos en su sitio hasta que el regrese.

Se quedan solos en la mesa.

No tiene nada que hablar con ese extraño, el es solo un chico de preparatoria y no se le ocurre de que podría abrir una conversación con un tipo del calibre de Imayoshi, pero tampoco puede irse y dejarlo ahí solo. Se rinde y para no parecer grosero agarra un poco de la botana que tienen en la mesa, nadie habla con la boca llena.

Soichi mira como el chico se limita comer papitas, realmente es adorable, puede incluso oler su nerviosismo. Le habla a un mesero y le pide una bebida extra que tan pronto llega es extendida al joven, sabe que no la rechazará después de todo ha bebido todo el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, va por mi cuenta.-le incita.

Y como si fuera premeditado una mesera tira su bandeja con bebidas muy cerca del chico. Tetsu voltea y enseguida se da cuenta de que ella es de las que siempre trata de fastidiarle la vida, en el tiempo que trabajó ahí se hizo de algunos enemigos que siempre envidiaron su hermoso aspecto. Por suerte ninguna gota ha caído en su atuendo, ha logrado levantarse antes de que aquel líquido manchara su vestido de lentejuelas.

Imayoshi palmea el asiento a su lado, una clara invitación a sentarse a su lado.

-No muerdo, lo juro.-le dice alzando la mano como una clase de promesa ¿realmente se ve tan nervioso? rendido Kuroko va hasta él, y el pelinegro le susurra.- a menos que tu quieras.-justo en su oído.

Su piel se eriza, ese hombre es muy extraño.

De su ropa saca un mazo de cartas, al parecer le enseñará algunos trucos. Saca una a una las cartas y el mayor adivina de manera impecable. La incomodidad se va y abre paso a la plática, historias de cuando iba a la universidad con Tatsuya y como se la pasaban gastando bromas a otros amigos. Descubre que es profesor, aunque solo es de manera temporal, y un montón de cosas que son muy interesantes.

Está tan absorto en la plática que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha bebido un poco más de un par de tragos del que ahora ya no es más un extraño. Las cartas se agotan al igual que la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Sabes que el amor tiene dos caras?-dijo Soi capturando la atención de Tetsu.- la luminosa, la que es buena linda, esa que hace que tu pulso se acelere cuando miras a esa persona especial, la del sonrojo tímido que logra que desees más dar que recibir.-tomó su bebida y le dio un gran trago.- luego está la oscura, esa que es infinita, no tiene fondo y te hace desear solo más, la que cela y envidia incluso al viento que roza a nuestro amante. Que dirige tus impulsos carnales, y solo te hace pensar en poseer por completo al contrario.

El ojiazul no entiende el origen de las palabras que ha dicho Imayoshi, de momento no le ha prestado la importancia suficiente sino que se desvió a las manos que le llevaron al regazo de un cuerpo ajeno. De forma magnética sus pieles se llaman, él de manera impulsiva se acerca al rostro del pelinegro, una muy estúpida acción que es una clara invitación a probar su boca, y sin remordimiento alguno Imayoshi la acepta.

Se besan sin tapujos, ni restricciones, mezclando sus salivas sin pudor alguno por más tiempo del que debieran. El chico no piensa en la consecuencias, solo en la agradable sensación que este hombre está provocando con su persona. Juegan cons sus lenguas, ya elevando este juego, sabe qué base debe continuar pero el mayor no hace ninguna otra acción solo deja que Tetsu se sirva un poco.

-Tranquilo.-detiene las manos pálidas que están jugueteando su pantalón .- qué niño más travieso, aquí no es lugar para estas cosas, mira que si continuas alguno de estos hombres va a matarme.-dice repartiendo besos en su cuello.

Gira su cuello y observa como muchos en ese local han presenciado la escena que ha montado con el mayor en la mesa, sonríe de lado con cierta gracia al ver a todos esos hombres lanzar miradas llenas de celos al hombre que lo sostiene.

-Eso lo hace más divertido.- contesta iniciando un nuevo beso mucho más apasionado y sensual.

Soi está complacido y sorprendido, había escuchado de este muchacho pero no creyó todas las palabras de Himuro por su tendencia a exagerar sobre algunas cosas. Pero desde que lo vio en aquella tarima, su forma de bailar y aquellas descaradas miradas, le cautivó; deseó tener al menos una noche al de cabellera azul, pero era manzana prohibida en aquel sitio, Tatsu se lo había advertido, si el ojiazul no quería no lo hacía y punto. Por lo que no desaprovechaba ninguno de los mimos del joven.

En medio de la acción, la mente de Kuroko comenzó a trabajar y en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Soi.- _¿Sabes que el amor tiene dos caras?-_ si, él las había conocido pero siempre terminaba por vivir en la oscura, creyó encontrar al amor un par y más de veces en el pasado, pero al final el desenlace llegaba en una noche, o en una sola frase.- _no eres lo que esperaba-_.

Kagami, no podía olvidarlo, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía sacarlo de su mente, era raro porque el tipo ni siquiera lo tomaba en serio, para el pelirrojo él era una molestia de dos a tres de la tarde entre semana; y aún así aquí estaba, en plena acción con otro hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra pero con su mente llena de Taiga.

Dejó de corresponder a las caricias y a los besos de Imayoshi, solo atinó a abrazarse a él.

-Lo lamento por todo esto, no puedo ahora, mi cabeza es un lío y creo que me he pasado de copas.-se disculpó de manera sincera.

No espera ni por un momento que Soichi le comprenda espera que le grite una y media de barbaridades después de ponerlo de ánimos y dejarlo así, todo caliente, si no puede entender el pelinegro él está dispuesto a tomar su responsabilidad e irse a la cama con aquel hombre.

-Vale, no tienes que poner esa cara.-dice con tono juguetón y excitado.-pero me debes una muy grande, quizás fuera de aquí y en una cafetería algo agradable, me encantaría mirarte si todo esto que traes.-dice dejando otro beso en sus labios.

-Gracias.

-¡Oh Soichi! te dije que estuvieras quieto y has montado todo un espectáculo, menos mal que las meseras me han llamado para detenerte, esto no es un hotel.-les regaña.

Kuroko se disculpa un montón de veces y le indica que es hora de irse.

-Pero es muy noche y tu…

-Tomo un taxi o lo que sea, necesito ver a mi hermano.-responde ansioso.

 **Kuroko Pov**

Tomé mi abrigo, la cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas, quise buscar a Momoi pero no la hallaba por ningún lado, no fue buena idea venir y mucho menos beber de forma tan imprudente. Dejo el vestido en una repisa y escribo una nota diciendo que estaré en contacto.

Se que no estoy caminando de manera adecuada, las ganas de vomitar me asaltan pero trato de imaginar otras cosas. Me debato si llamar a Kazunari o simplemente pagar una habitación con el dinero que he reunido esta noche, no es como si pudiera llegar a casa en este estado.

Giro a la avenida principal y me recargo sobre la barda, las luces que iluminan el Tokyo nocturno me causan un terrible mareo. La gente ni siquiera nota que estoy retrancado, parecen ignorar mi presencia y me alegra pero mi vista se está haciendo cada vez menos, ni siquiera puedo ubicar hasta donde he caminado.

-Shirogane.-escucho mi apellido reciente y miro a la última persona que desearía mirar en este momento.

Ojos borgoña, cejas tupidas y pelirrojo. Espero que sea una visión de mi alcohólica mente.

Susurra algo que no logro escuchar ya que me sumerjo en un profundo y abismal sueño.

 **Fin de POV**

 **Taiga POV**

Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando encontré a en esos lugares, no esperaba que fuera él, no me lo imagino saliendo y traté de dar la vuelta pero cuando pensaba en irme vi como casi cae y pude confirmar no solo que era él, sino que estaba en un estado etílico bastante alto. Tuve que traerlo a mi casa, cargando por supuesto lo cual no fue nada difícil ya que es tan ligero como un cachorro, pensé en llamar a sus casas pero no quería enfrentarme a su recto padre y sabía que él tampoco, no ha manera en que alguien de nuestra edad ande solo y en ese estado por las calles.

Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en la casa además de mi nana, mis padres habían salido a una fiesta y yo con lo del partido había declinado su oferta. Yo llevo directo a mi cuarto y lo tumbo en mi cama, trato de llamarlo para que regrese en si y saber si se encuentra bien pero no reacciona, no me preocupo con las cubas que trae no me sorprendería que no despertara hasta pasadas de las dos de la tarde. Lanzo la mochila que traía por un lado y me meto bajo las cobijas, la cama innecesariamente grande ahora es muy beneficiosa.

Me fijo un poco en su cara, puedo ver que sus labios tienen restos de labial.- _una novia quizás_.- su cara tranquila y sumisa hace que de un vuelco en mi estómago, es un sentimiento bastante raro.

...Se siente un poco angustiado por su hermano sabe que nada bueno saldrá de que el regrese a Kiseki, es parte del pasado que dejaron atrás y está a casi una hora de casa, sabe que su hermano está muy dolido por el gigante pelirrojo insensible y no sabe qué hacer para poder alegrar a Tetsu, incluso su mamá puede darse cuenta y en más de una ocasión le ha preguntado por la mirada vacía de su hermano.

Baja del taxi, justo en la estación se supone que su novio iría por él y no percibe ni rastro de que haya llegado. Vacila un poco, sabe que Shintaro no es de los que son impuntuales, ese hombre es muy recto y comienza a preocuparse por si le pasó algo.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y se sobresalta. Mira a Midorima bastante exaltado, parece como si hubiera hecho una gran carrera.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi carro se descompuso a mitad de camino.-se disculpa.

-Bien, por eso doctor se ha ganado una visita a los juegos mecánicos más peligrosos de la región.-dice de manera maliciosa mientras arrastra a su novio con una mano y la maleta con la otra.

Se siente realmente feliz, Shin ha cumplido todos sus caprichos incluso ha logrado subirlo a la montaña rusa, aunque después han estado diez minutos en el baño esperando a que toda la comida que fue consumida por el médico salga de su organismo.¿Qué más puede pedir? ya tiene al hombre más maravilloso a su lado.

En la casa

Les gusta estar así, juntos y a solas donde nadie pueda verlos y juzgar su relación

Están viendo una película ¿Cuál? no lo sabe pero de que es una película es un hecho. Ha repasado durante varias este plan y sabe que no puede fallar.

Gira y se coloca en el regazo del médico. Lo mira directo a los ojos antes de besarlo. No importa cuantas veces lo hagan siempre termina sintiendo esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

La luz, el sonido todo parece detenerse. Toma las manos ajenas y las lleva a su cintura.

Midorima cede, se descontrola ante la acción tan repentina de Takao sus dedos que sirven para revisar a sus pacientes se ponen ansiosos por explorar un poco de aquella joven piel, sin poder aguantar más sus manos viajan debajo de la playera de su novio, nunca había tenido ese contacto de naturaleza sexual con él en esos dos años de noviazgo, porque aunque lo ame no puede evitar pensar que a su lado Kazunari es un niño, un niño que sabe muy bien como tentarle.

El pelinegro se mece un poco, tratando de rozar aquella zona inima para incrementar el líbido del médico sabe que comienza a funcionar cuando el mayor se tensa por unos segundo y lo aprieta más contra sí. Siente las manos juguetonas dentro de su playera, suelta un gemido cuando el mayor atrapa uno de sus pezones.

El también quiere tocarlo, sentir su piel pero cuando va por el tercer botón de la camisa es apartado con brusquedad.

-no.-interrumpe los besos.

Shintaro se detiene, aún cuando su cuerpo le reclama y le grita que continúe con aquel acto. No puede manchar a ese chico de esta manera, lo ama demasiado y ese amor es el que hacer que su cordura gane sobre su fisiología.

-No puedo, no podemos hacerlo.-le dice al Takao.

-¿No te gusto?-musita con tristeza.- ¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?-baja la mirada.

Con todo y el rostro bajo Midorima puede adivinar su expresión, le rompe el corazón saber que en esos fascinantes ojos hay dolor. Agarra su rostro y le besa con cariño y dulzura.

-¿Gustarme?-niega con el rostro.-tú me encantas.-se sonroja por lo que acaba de decir, no es propio de él esas palabras.-con tan solo mirarte provocas estragos en mí, tienes que mirarte y ver lo guapo que eres y sólo tienes quince años.- el peliverde agarra una de las delicadas manos de Takao y la lleva a su entrepierna.- no hiciste más que montarte sobre de mi y darme unos cuantos besos y ya me has puesto de ánimo.

Takao suspira al sentir ese trozo de carne, grande y duro que palpita en su palma.

-Si es así ¿Por qué no continuamos? ¿No tienes ganas? -pregunta con inocencia.

-Por supuesto que tengo muchas ganas, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado, puedo esperar lo que sea por ti.-le besa la frente.- no quiero lastimarte, no podría perdonarme jamás, mis necesidades nunca van a ser más importantes que la persona que amo.

Kazunari se derrite ante sus palabras, con tan amables y sinceras que terminan por convencerlo de dejar de lado su plan. Ahora se siente más chiquillo que antes, y eso no le agrada, desearía poder alcanzar la madurez muy pronto y poder ser uno con su pareja.

Está en la cocina discutiendo con la más vieja de su casa.

Después del altercado de ayer su compañero de clase y él terminaron en la misma cama y por la mañana cuando la nana fue a despertarlo vaya sorpresa que se llevó al mirarlos muy cercanos y describió al pie de la letra la mujer, abrazados de manera muy íntima.

-Así que ustedes durmieron juntos.-pregunta la mujer por cuarta vez.

-En la misma cama.-corrige el muchacho.

-Demasiado hospitalario para mi gusto, la cama en el cuarto de invitados es más apropiada.-reprocha.

-Era tarde, no quise molestar a nadie.

La nana se asoma por la ranura de la puerta del comedor y mira inquisitiva a Kuroko, aún cuando el joven le ha explicado ya tres veces como han sucedió el asunto ésta se niega a dejarlo por la paz. Comienza un nuevo regaño para el más joven de los Kagami, moral y respeto, él tiene una pareja que debe respetar y sobre todo serle fiel, pregunta sobre los valores y le advierte que su padre será informado de todo este lío.

Tetsuya come su cereal ajeno a la plática tan bochornosa que está teniendo lugar en la cocina. Piensa en lo que ha sucedido y concluye debería irse, tomar el teléfono y llamar a su hermano y pasar tiempo con él cómo le han dicho a su madre. No tiene nada que hacer en casa de Kagami, menos después de como le ha tratado, aunque también está la vergüenza de haber sido encontrado en ese condiciones la noche anterior.

De la cocina llega su compañero y le da una ronda de fruta, el agradece y vuelve a comer. Le mira con disimulo, tiene el ceño fruncido, parece algo molesto, quizás su presencia le ponga de mal humor otra razón para irse.

-¿Has descansado bien?-pregunta Taiga rompiendo el silencioso desayuno.

-Sí, gracias.-contesta sin expresión.

Y esa es su más larga charla hasta ahora, ambos se sienten incómodos. Taiga no sabe por dónde empezar a preguntar y Tetsu obviamente no quiere satisfacer su curiosidad.

El desayuno se ve interrumpido por la presencia de una mujer bastante mayor, su porte parece muy glamuroso, por educación se levanta y hace una reverencia ante la mujer en forma de saludo. La señora es muy imponente.

-Así que tu eres Tetsuya.-el menor asiente.- ¿De dónde conociste a Taiga?

Pica la nana, Taiga la mira molesto pero antes de poder saltar a la defensa una sirvienta le indica que tiene una llamada de cierto pelirrojo. Se disculpa y le lanza una mirada de advertencia a la mujer sobre que no debe hacer sentir incómodo a su inquilino.

-Del instituto, estamos en la misma clase y fui asignado como su tutor en lengua.-responde dejando el plato vacío a un lado.

-Es bastante interesante, Taiga no me ha comentado nada de eso.-lo mira de manera fija.- nunca he escuchado tu nombre ¿quizas tu apellido?

-Ku… Shirogane.-contesta en seco.

La mujer sonríe, y el chico tiembla siente que ella está juzgando todo en él.

-Así que tu eres el hijastro de Eiji, he escuchado algo del tema, ciertas peculiaridades de tu madre.

Tetsuya se quita la servilleta del regazo y la lanza contra la mesa.

-Me retiro, gracias por la hospitalidad.

Su instinto de supervivencia le ha hecho huir de escena, aquella señora le llenó de miedo y a la vez de mucha molestia, no imaginó que supiera de ellos y la situación. Como dijo, es tiempo de irse, buscaría al pelirrojo y volvería a agradecer su atenciones.

-No de nuevo Sei, has prometido que hoy si íbamos a salir.-siente que sus palabras están cargadas de decepción.- ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que no lo hacemos? ¡ja! me alegra que lo recuerdes, explicame por favor cual el el maldito punto de volver si…¿yo inmaduro? no te atrevas a colgarme ¿Sei? ¡Akashi!

Un crash resuena dentro del cuarto, su celular ha pagado por los problemas, si, otra vez.

No fue buena idea escuchar esta conversación, seguramente es algo muy personal de Kagami pero verlo tan alterado y desesperado impidió que se moviera del lugar donde estaba. Antes de que sus neuronas le indiquen que debe moverse la puerta se abre.

Taiga lo mira impresionado.

-¡¿Te gusta escuchar tras las puertas las conversaciones privadas de los demás?!-grita colérico.

-No, yo solo.-trató de excusarse.

El pelirrojo lo agarró y lo agitó con violencia.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacías?!.- preguntó moviendo su muy pequeño cuerpo con mucha más agresividad.

Cualquiera pudo haberse sentido aterrorizado ante esa situación, el tipo le doblaba la talla, e incluso triste pero no, al igual que Taiga él también entro en enojo, tal fue su furia que le pegó una cachetada.

-¡Ya basta!-lo enfrentó.- Yo sólo venía por mis cosas para volver a casa, no saques conmigo que tu relación sea un asco y no vaya bien, si quieres pagar con alguien hazlo con tu noviecito. Si no tienes el suficiente valor para enfrentar la situación entonces no te enfades, eres un idiota.

Estaba furioso, pero no con el pelirrojo, furioso con él mismo porque se daba cuenta que Taiga era una bestia y aún así le fascinaba, pero no importaba porque existía un otro que desaprovechó a este chico. Tetsuya quería gritar, romper algo, lo que fuera para quitarse esa sensación de querer poseer a Kagami.

El amor tiene dos caras, una luminosa y otra oscura, a él solo le tocaba la oscura.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos y a todas.**

 **Gracias antes que nada por llegar hasta acá, aunque esta vez no hubo comentario (llora en un rincón) bueno, al menos se que algunos leyeron estos capítulos y regalaron algunos Favorites y Followers ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo les guste y que sigan leyendo la historia.**

 **Nos leemos~**


	5. Ridículo

**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para crear historias locas llenas de romance y cosas por el estilo, son propiedad Fijimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon, actualización poco constante. Besos en la biblioteca chuu~

 **Dedicatorias:** mmm... a mis lectores que esperan mis lentas actualizaciones. :)

 **Parejas:** KuroxKagaxAka (KagaKuro vs Kagaaka), MidoTaka y algunas más.

 **Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

- _"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

- ** _Recuerdos._ -**negrita e itálicas.

 **Notas al Final**

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellos ese catastrófico fin de semana que los envolvió.

Kagami miraba la espalda de su instructor con su bolígrafo en la boca, pequeña y fragil era como le parecía, si lo hubiera conocido en la calle dudaría que tuviera su misma edad. Pero su espalda no era el punto aquí, sino poder hallar la manera de disculparse sin ser un completo zoquete por como se había comportado hace dos días. Después de que el más bajo le aventó en la cama se había ido hecho una furia sin siquiera llevarse su mochila -cierto, también debía regresarla- se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de Kuroko, está bien su relación amorosa con Sei estaba super jodida los últimos días y de momento no encontraba como arreglarla o más bien como hacerle entender a su novio que SI había problemas y que era importante que encontraran una solución.

Después estaban sus adorables padres que no hacían más que no hacían más que recordarle que tenía un compromiso para el futuro con la empresa familiar, o lo que es lo mismo, que fuera ya dejando en el olvido eso de volverse jugador profesional de baloncesto.

Al final pero no menos importante, su situación escolar ¿Se puede joderla cuando recién entras al colegio? bien, al parecer las leyes del universo dicen que sí cuando eres Taiga Kagami. Si bien nunca fue bueno en el estudio recién las cosas parecían estar escritas en alguna lengua macabra que era imposible de descifrar para él.

-Por eso es necesario que pongan mucho empeño para este proyecto que representará la mitad de su calificación parcial ¿Entendido joven Kagami?-oh mierda.

Bien hecho Taiga, de todas las asignaturas para meditar sobre tu mala suerte elegiste a lengua para hacerlo…

-Sí.-respondió con mucha vagueza.

Bien, nadie puede culparlo cuando es tan aburrido el tipo.

.

.

.

Si tenía que definir a su familia en una sola palabra tendría que ser "conservadora".

Toda su crianza había sido llena de reglas y normas que lo hicieran ser un gran miembro de la sociedad cuando creciera. Modales, etiqueta, idiomas y demás todo con el fin de ser un representante digno de la familia en la que había nacido. Los Midorima encabezan una larga tradición importantes y renombrados médicos.

-Oh mi querido Shin, tiene tanto tiempo que no vienes.-se quejó su mamá.-no debes abandonar así a tu madre.

-Shintaro está ocupado, sabes como es este negocio de la medicina.-regaño su padre a su madre.

A diferencia de él su papá veía a los pacientes como una cifra en su cuenta bancaria, no le interesaba atender a los pacientes porque quisiera ayudarlos sino por la retribución que tendría. Shintaro le encantaba poder ayudarlos, poder ser parte del proceso de verlos crecer y por eso quiso estudiar medicina.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que contraigas matrimonio?-opinó su madre mientras le servía un té.

No esperaba que su madre fuera tan directa respecto al tema, de hecho pensó que esta sería sólo otra reunión familiar rutinaria platicar de cómo les va, comer y despedirse hasta el próximo mes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, un hombre en tu edad ya debería estar planificando una vida con un heredero para nuestra familia.-dijo su padre.-de hecho tu madre y yo hemos tomado la libertad de traer algunas entrevistas de mujeres que nos parecieron ideales para ti.

Su madre le dio un folder con fotos y curriculums.

No quiso siquiera tomarlo.

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó sus lentes, no era el menor momento pero sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano y que debía de enfrentar con la cabeza en alto la situación.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa entrevistarme con alguna de ellas.-expresó con su seriedad característica.- yo ahora estoy en una relación con alguien.

Su madre hizo un puchero, en su mirada se miraba un poco de dolor por no saber de tal acontecimiento y su padre alzaba una ceja con incredulidad. El menor de la familia no demostraba signos de socializar con los demás desde pequeño y mucho menos interés en encontrar pareja cuando creció, de hecho por eso se habían tomado la libertad de hacer tal cosa como conseguir entrevistas de matrimonio, temían que su denso hijo se desperara a los sesenta sin pareja alguna más que su trabajo.

-Bueno, eso es diferente ¿cuando planeabas decirnos? ¿conocemos a su familia? ¿es buena en las labores domésticas?-su madre no dejaba de preguntar.

-Está en primer grado de instituto

-Bueno es joven, no lo veo tan malo, después de todo tu eres una persona seria y respetuosa por lo que no creo que haya problema un compromiso serio con ella.

-No es un ella, es un chico padre, madre. Estoy saliendo con un chico.

Bien, ahora la cara de ambos era todo un poema.

Soltó un suspiro al aire, al menos ya había pasado lo peor ¿o no?

.

.

.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-murmuró Kuroko al ver al pelirrojo sentarse frente a él.-después de todo soy un tempano de hielo que se mete donde no le importa.

Bien, estaba muy dolido y ya no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Pensé que tu ya no querrías enseñarme.-sacó su cuaderno y libros.-después de todo soy un cabeza hueca que no se le queda nada.-le dio una hojas sueltas.-son los ejercicios del viernes, intenté hacerlos yo solo.

Podía interpretarlo como una clase de sacrificio para el ritual de conseguir su perdón. Después de ser abandonado por Tetsuya y plantado por Sei se había planteado salir a descargar su ira en el baloncesto pero al ver sus cuadernos llenos de borrones se propuso terminarlos ¿Por qué? él mismo ignoraba la respuesta.

Tetsuya las tomó y comenzó a calificar en silencio.

Un silencio tenso y cargado de incertidumbre.

-Nunca he sido bueno es esto.-comenzó a platicar mientras rodaba su lápiz de un lado a otro.-todos dicen que no es importante, que soy un idiota y que solo debería conformarme con enfocarme en lo que se me da y en los negocios.

No entendió de dónde salió eso, venir y contarle algo así de personal al tipo que menos le agradaba.

-Con esfuerzo todo es posible.-le respondió Kuroko.-y no todos lo dicen, yo creo que si puedes hacerlo.-le sonrió.-todos correctos.

Taiga sostuvo entre sus dedos los ejercicios y miró las palomeadas, parecía tonto pero ver sus aciertos lo llenó de alegría.

-Lamento haberte gritado el viernes e insultarte.-se adelantó el peliazul.-y gracias por acogerme en tu casa, también por no decirle a mis padres.

-Yo lamento haber desquitado mi ira contigo, tenías razón con eso de que no eras el culpable de que mi novio fuera tan… tan él.

Y con tan sencillas palabras todo pareció arreglarse, sin darle más vueltas.

-Y bien sensei ¿ahora qué hago?-preguntó de manera juguetona el pelirrojo.-soy todo suyo.

-Pues la última mitad de los ejercicios era lo que tenía planeado que practicaramos hoy.-hizo una mueca.-pero como los has respondido a la perfección creo que por hoy puedes irte libre.

Casi brinca de la emoción al escuchar que podría obtener su libertad pero inmediatamente le vino a la mente que si llegaba temprano a la sala del club se encontraría con Sei y, si tenía que ser sincero, aún no quería verlo. Vio al ojiazul perderse en los pasillos.

-¿Tú seguirás aquí?

La cabeza azul se asomó sobre el librero.

-Si, espero a mi hermano y a un amigo en lo que termina el club.-contestó.-leo un poco para entretenerme.

Un impulso lo hizo seguir la figura del más bajo, queriendo escucharlo un poco más claramente. Lo encontró al final del pasillo donde antes había desaparecido tratando de alcanzar un libro en la parte más alta de la estanteria, hacía unos chistosos saltillos para poder obtener el objeto.

-Deja que yo te lo de.

-Gracias

Quizás fue el espacio angosto o los muy aburridos libros de la sección de literatura los que hicieron que se fijara detenidamente en el menor. Sus ojos, su pelo azul claro todo era igual pero a la vez tan distinto, ese negro en el forro de los libros favoreció su figura pues ahora lo notó… atractivo. Sus orbes cristalinas lo atraparon mirandolo de manera desvergonzada, pero no importó mucho a su conciencia.

Miró como Kuroko tragó con dificultad y apretó el libro contra su pecho.

Agarró mentón y delineó los carnosos labios del menor con su dedo pulgar, recordó cuando esos labios lo hicieron callar, su juguetona lengua que derritió con su dulzura el veneno que pretendía escupir y se sintió de repente terriblemente ansioso de volver a probarlos. Sabía que había un montón de inconvenientes que empezaban con Akashi y terminaban con Seijuro, era injusto para más de una persona y el único patán en la historia sería él.

Pero aún con todas las de ser juzgado fue en busca de ese preciado y prohibido fruto.

Una grata sorpresa, el peliazul lo recibió con la boca abierta y un enorme ímpetu de corresponder el beso.

Escuchó como cayó el libro al piso pero no importó, no cuando unos delicados brazos se tendieron de su cuello y él mismo se vio llevando los suyos a la delgada cintura del peliazul para estrecharlo más contra sí. No era la primera vez que ellos tenían un contacto de tal naturaleza pero tampoco era beso número un millón, y aún así sus cuerpos parecían entenderse a la perfección. Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas para dejar el momento preciso de entrar aire y no tener que separarse.

Sentir el sabor dulce de la saliva ajena era un deleite para sus pupilas que empujaban a su lengua a seguir lidiando la gran batalla por conquistar a su contrincante.

La biblioteca no hacía más que incrementar el calor del momento haciendo eco de sus labios unirse de manera desesperada, no estuvo más que agradecido de que nadie la utilizara ya.

Pero ningún momento es infinito, mucho menos los placenteros como el que estaba suscitando entre ellos dos. Terminaron por separarse después de un largo tiempo, jadeantes y colorados hasta las orejas. No era el mejor momento para preguntarse sobre lo que había pasado, sólo para decirse lo estupendo que había sido.

¿Qué tan ridículo es que te beses con aquel que decías que no te agradaba minutos atrás?

Mucho, si lo pensaba, pero más ridículo era desear volver a repetirlo.

* * *

 **Saludos... (cri...cri...grillo cantándole a la nada y a la autora)**

 **Bien, si les gusta espero puedan dejar un comentario porque realmente ayudaría mucho a motivarme espiritualmente para escribir.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Días nublados

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

Instintivamente mandó sus manos a su boca, no sólo para detener al pelirrojo de seguirlo besando, sino para evitar que él mismo cometiera tal acto. Estaba mal lo que hacían, aunque Kuroko no tenía novio, Taiga no era una persona libre y la persona con la que estaba, fuera buena o mala, merecía un respeto.

-Kuroko...-dijo en un susurro ronco el pelirrojo buscando una abertura en la defensa de Tetsuya.

Necesitó mucho autocontrol para crear una distancia prudente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo.-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.-tú tampoco. No digas nada, sólo vamos a olvidar que esto sucedio.

.

.

.

Dejó su computador de lado cuando sus intentos por concentrarse es su trabajo fueron frustrados por sus preocupaciones personales. En este momento lleno de preocupación, al menos para él, no era conveniente seguir con su trabajo, no tenía los nervios para hacerlo y lo que menos deseaba era cometer un error y terminar por involucrar la salud e integridad de sus pequeños pacientes.

La cena que tuvo con sus padres no terminó tan bien como lo hubiese deseado, después de las declaraciones que que hizo el ambiente se cargó de tensión, al final nadie más que su padre tomó sus alimentos con naturalidad mientras su madre y él apenas y tomaron bocado. A su madre no le había gustado en lo más mínimo la relación que ahora sostenía y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo. Su padre no habló más del tema pero no es como si eso significara que estaba contento con la noticia.

Todo era soportable, podía vivir con ello, ya que desde un principio sabía que algo parecido acontecería la revelación y, debía de decir, le fue mejor de lo planeado a lo que se refiere a reacción porque esperaba que su padre amenazara con sacarlo del registro familiar o algo más descabellado.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

Sus preocupaciones estaban en lo último que había dicho su padre cuando se marchaba.

"Nos encantaría conocer a ese muchacho, tal vez pueda venir contigo la próxima vez que nos visites"

Había ordenado su padre, si, eso era una orden y no una sugerencia. Además acompañó tan sutil petición con una mirada calculadora.

No deseaba que tal reunión se llevara a cabo, si era preciso, no quería que sus padres conociera a Takao. Nada tenía que ver con que le avergonzará su relación, todo lo contrario, era la cosa más preciada para él y por eso es que quería protegerla. Conocía a sus padres y a su familia, al ver algo tan precioso como lo era su novio no se detendrían hasta acabarlo ¿Por qué? porque el apellido de Kazunari no venía acompañado de prestigio. Evitaría que eso sucediera a toda costa.

Podía evadirlos un tiempo, al menos hasta que le informara a Kazunari de lo que debían de enfrentar,

.

.

.

-¿Seguros que no es una molestia?-preguntó Ryota con timidez.

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, nuestra madre estará más que feliz de que almuerces con nosotros.-dijo Takao.-así que anda y llama a tu gorila y dile que avise a tus padres que estarás con nosotros y que además te quedarás a dormir.

Aún así el rubio se resistía a ser llevado, era muy incómodo para él ir a un lugar sin haber avisado antes y no deseaba causar problemas, claro que ir a la casa del gran e imponente director Eiji Shirogane hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Una mano tomó la suya y la jaló con delicadeza.

-De verdad nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.-dijo con la misma suavidad el peliazul.

Rendido ante su su carisma, y aún con nervios, sacó su teléfono y avisó que no llegaría a casa, aunque lo último no era necesario.

Un pulcro auto negro se estacionó frente a ellos, la ventanilla del piloto fue bajando y revelando la cara de su director.

-Los pasaré a dejar con su madre.-dijo con seriedad.-joven Ryota.-saludó.

-Director, buenas tardes.-dijo temblando.

Takao le palmeó la espalda mientras reía escandalosamente.

-¿A qué viene tanta formalidad? Shiro-chan no se molestará si lo llamas casualmente.

-¡Yo no podría!-su cara se llenó de terror.

El director soltó una carcajada al ver la cara asustada del chico, sabiendo el efecto que causaba entre sus alumnos no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que reaccionara de esa forma.

En su mente se encomendó a los dioses del más allá para poder sobrevivir a esta salida de la familia tan peculiar.

.

.

.

-Tierra llamando a Bakagami.-comentó un peliazul mientras pasaba su mano varias veces frente al rostro de Taiga.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con lejanía.-¿Decías algo Daiki?-respondió.

¡Santo Dios! Kagami lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, definitivamente algo malo le sucedía.

-Has estado así desde el entrenamiento y ya me estás poniendo de nervios, lo digo en serio, así que más vale que lo escupas todo.

-Pasaron unas cosas desde el fin de semana…

Murasakibara y Aomine se miraron.

-Si, bueno te peleas con Akashi todo el tiempo pero nunca te pones tan así.-dijo Aomine tomando su bebida.

-¿Cómo saben que me peleé con Sei?-preguntó con sorpresa.

-Es que es muy obvio Gamichin.-intervino quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.-Akachin estuvo poniendo más ejercicio de lo normal antes de que llegaras, cuando ambos se pelean él se desquita con nosotros.-finalizó frunciendo el ceño.

Eso era nuevo ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Porque eres un idiota.-respondieron ambos chicos adivinando sus simples pensamientos.

-Ustedes son horribles.

Bromearon un poco más antes de regresar al tema principal de la conversación.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió?

Kagami dudó en decirlo al inicio pero cuando sus amigos prometieron por Jordan guardar el secreto se sintió en confianza.

-Besé a otro chico.-confesó.

Aomine casi se atraganta con su hamburguesa y a Murasakibara se le cayó la papita, osea ¡la papita!, de la impresión.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Le dijiste que sus días están contados?-bombardeó Aomine histérico.

Lo que había hecho su querido amigo no era una estupidez, cualquiera que conociera a su "adorable" novio puede afirmar que tal acción era un acto de suicidio. Akashi Seijuro era un chico capaz, talentoso e inteligente pero también era tenebroso y calculador que no permitía errores y mucho menos que alguien jugara con él, bien, había sido agradable conocer a Kagami, si, descansa en paz rival de basquet.

-¡Auch!-se sobó Aomine su nuca.

-Deja de ser tan exagerado.-Taiga trató de enlistar sus preguntas.-bien, besé a este chico en la biblioteca.

Cinco minutos después de explicarles porque iba a la biblioteca…

-Gamichin es un idiota.

-No quiero oírlo de quien no puede pasar educación física y está en el equipo de baloncesto.-se quejó claramente irritado.

-Demasiado molesto.-fue su única respuesta antes de volver a su tarea de comer.

-Aún no has contestado ¿Quién es?-preguntó con curiosidad, es que bueno no todos los días conoces a alguien que le guste cometer suicidio.

Eran sus amigos, claro que sí, eran idiotas, pero por supuesto que sí, le temían a Akashi, más que cierto y por ello no podía develar la identidad de Tetsuya ya que seguro Sei les sacaba la información más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

-Kuroko, es lo único que les diré.

Con eso podría guardar la identidad de su maestro por un par de días, después de todo en la escuela Tetsuya era Shirogane en el instituto.

Al contestar sus amigos siguieron preguntando por detalles, para al final concluir en algo.

-Si eres un tipo con al menos una neurona sabes que debes de alejar de ese chico ¿Cuántos años has estado con Akashi?-lo sermoneó Aomine.-piensa en esto como un desliz, no deberías arruinar lo que has construido durante tantos años sólo por esto. Sólo olvida que esto ha sucedido.

Murasakibara asintió apoyando al moreno.

Olvidarlo, sonaba sencillo ¿Lo sería?

.

.

.

-¡Mamá!-gritó a todo pulmón el pelinegro.-Este es nuestro amigo de que te hemos hablado todo este tiempo, Kise Ryota

Por un momento Kise no respondió, se quedó mirando atentamente a la mujer que tenía al frente y es que era muy amigos le habían dicho lo deslumbrante que era pero que hijo no habla así de su madre, y ahora conociendo en carne y hueso no podía más que quedar anonadado ante su aura, sus gestos eran tan finos que no podía dejar de pensar que

-Es hermosa.-dijo sin darse cuenta.-¡lo siento!-respondió avergonzado de sus actos.

-Gracias cariño.-le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.-he esperado mucho por conocerte, estos dos me han dicho tanto de ti que siento que ya sé todo de ti.

-Ne, ne, mamá ¿Acaso no es cierto lo que te dije?-se acomodó justo al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto Kazunari, es un chico realmente apuesto.-dijo la mujer invitando al muchacho a unirse a su mesa.

¿Él apuesto? seguro que le estaban tomando el pelo, de ninguna manera podía ser nada remotamente parecido a esa palabra.

-Es una pena que Kise-kun no piense así.-intervino el mayor de los hermanos.

La mamá se sorprendió cuando el rubio agachó la mirada avergonzado, ese solo gesto le contó mucho de lo que había detrás de esa actitud.

-Pues tendremos que hacer que lo haga.

Ambos sonrieron con la misma intensidad de la mujer, esto sería definitivamente una tarea muy grande.

¿Cómo convences a alguien de lo atractivo que es?

.

.

.

-Vamos, tienes que bajar.-presionó el de cabello negro.-te quedarás sin escuela si no lo haces ahora.

-No voy a hacerlo hasta que me devuelvas mis lentes.-chilló el rubio aferrado a los sillones del auto.

La tarde anterior sus amigos junto a su madre se habían encargado de hacerle un cambio de look muy radical para, según ellos, mostrar lo bello que en realidad era. Desde su cabello hasta su ropa fue cambiada, por no hablar de que le quitaron sus fieles compañeros, sus lentes.

Tal era el melodrama que estaba montando que olvidó que su director estaba esperando porque terminaran su discusión pacientemente.

-Kazunari, Tetsuya.-los llamó con voz seria.-si el joven Ryota quiere quedarse todo el día en el auto, es su decisión.

Ta infló sus mejillas enojado y con grandes zancadas emprendió el camino hasta el instituto, sin agregar ni una palabra más. El mayor, preocupado por el ánimo de su hermano, sólo se despidió de Eiji y corrió tras el azabache.

Ki miró como sus dos preciados amigos se alejaban, una punzada de culpa en su corazón se dio lugar.

-Ryota.-llamó sin formalidad.-¿A qué le tiene miedo?

El muchacho no contestó.

-Usted es listo, un prodigio para un sin fin de cosas y sobre todo posee una personalidad noble.-continuó.-no debería de importarle lo que las personas dicen de como se ve, después de todo ellos no tendrán un futuro brillante como usted va a tener. Sólo debe pensar en aquellos que lo alientan a seguir avanzando.

Reflexionó las palabra de Shirogane. Toda su vida sus compañeros se la habían pasado burlando y haciendo bromas crueles de su aspecto ¿Qué era lo que sucedía ahora?

-Eres hermoso, pero nadie lo creerá sin no lo haces tú primero, bueno solo esos dos.-señaló a los muchos que estaban en la puerta parados.

Ambos pares de ojos lo llamaban con la mirada, el mensaje estaba claro "nosotros estaremos contigo"

-Recuerde que si algo no funciona, sigo siendo el director y puedo hacerle unos favores.-agregó con aire de broma.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Eiji.

-Está bien.-suspiró y bajó del auto.-gracias Shirochi.

.

.

.

En sus hombros había una frustración acumulada, una clase de estrés reprimido que no podía ser curado ni por sus adoradas revistas de Mai. Una de las posibles causas era que no había tenido una mano a mano de baloncesto con su mejor amigo y rival, Ta quien recientemente andaba perdido en algún mundo paranormal.

Otra razón era que no había tenido nada de "diversión". Con los exámenes cerca tenía que estar concentrado aunque sea un poco porque si reprobaba sería sacado del club y nadie quiere eso, menos si tu capitán te prometió dolorosos métodos de castigo si algo así sucedía. Aunque intentó conseguir un poco de esa diversión por su cuenta en la sala del conserje con una linda chica de tercero no se sintió ni un poco mejor.

Escuchó chillidos en el pasillo.

-Ya lo viste.-murmuró a gritos una chica.

-Siii, es guapísimo ¿había alguien así en nuestra escuela?-contestó otra con la misma emoción.

Esas y más frases apestaron el ambiente de tal forma que fue inútil de ignorar. Alzó su cuello a las tarimas de zapatos para poder visualizar a quien despertaba las hormonas de sus compañeras.

Sus ojos encontraron a su blanco, jadeó al ver tan deslumbrante figura. Alto, una piel reluciente mente blanca, ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla para saber que tan tersa era; su fino rostro estaba adornado con con una nariz respingada, pómulos lindos y unos felinos ojos de un color de 24 quilates.

Su corazón dio un latido, de alguna manera le recordaba a alguien, alguien que casualmente no había visto en varios días.

-Ryo-chan-escuchó una voz cantarina.-deja de romper corazones que se hace tarde.

La garganta se le secó.

¡Ese no podía ser su megane!

.

.

.

A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder crecer más rápido. Ser un adulto y ser libre de poder estar con la persona que quería, sin la presión de ser descubiertos, darle a cambio aunque sea solo un poco de todo lo que su pareja hacía por él todos los días. Deseaba poder estar todos lo días, dormir bajo el mismo techo y en la misma cama, preparar un cálido desayuno y despedirlo con un beso cuando tuviera que marcharse.

Suspiró.

Aún había un largo camino por recorrer para poder llegar ahí. En primer lugar debía de decirle a su mamá y a Eiji, lo cual no era sencillo, tal vez la primera sospechaba un poco de la situación, sin embargo sospechar no es lo mismo que tener la certeza y mucho menos es sinónimo de aceptarlo. Su nuevo papá era quien más le preocupaba, aunque era muy frío por fuera, sabía que realmente se preocupaba no sólo de su madre, también de ellos dos y que no dudaría en ver mal que una persona de la edad de su Shin-chan estuviera con un menor.

Nada valía preocuparse ahora, como siempre lo mejor era concentrarse en las cosas buenas como que faltaba menos para ver a su novio, y que su mejor amigo por fin estaba saliendo de la coraza en la que escondía su ser.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando una mujer de cabello verde entró en su campo de visión. El tono y textura pronto llamaron su atención, eran sumamente parecidos a los de Midorima. Al parecer estaba buscando una dirección en el tablero de direcciones.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó sonriente cuando observó que la mujer no se separaba del mapa que estaba en la parada.

-Muy amable.-agregó con una perfecta voz.-mi hijo se acaba de mudar y quería verlo, pero no entiendo mucho de direcciones, mi marido siempre me lleva a donde quiera ir.

Le entregó un papel donde estaba escrita la calle y el número del lugar. Lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era cerca de su casa.

-Puede ir caminando si sigue por esta calle, es en recto pero yo le recomiendo que tome un taxi ya que está un poco retirado.-le explicó.

-Muchas gracias jovencito.-hizo una reverencia perfecta.

No sabía si era su idea o esa mujer era muy fina y elegante, no es como si en esa región no fueran todos así, era un zona bastante rica así que no debería sorprenderse por los modales de los ciudadanos que la habitan.

-Madre.-una voz ronca, algo jadeante, lo hizo vibrar.

Takao reconocería ese timbre donde fuera.

-Shintaro.-sonrió la mujer.-recibiste mi mensaje.

-Shin-chan

-Kazunari.-respondió el médico.

Ambos hombres se miraron sin saber qué decir.

Si su novio era el hijo que estaba buscando eso significaba que él se vivía cerca y no había tenido el reparo de decirle sobre este pequeño acontecimiento. Se sintió un poco traicionado.

Midorima por otra parte no sabía qué hacer. Cuando estaba por hablar vio como Kazunari se ponía a hablar con ella, por un momento pensó en irse, no quería que ambos se conocieran aún, pero su mamá era su mamá por lo que no podía simplemente abandonarla, menos sabiendo lo mala que era para viajar.

-¿Ambos se conocen?-preguntó su madre sorprendida.

-El es un paciente de la clínica.-respondió con incomodidad el mayor.

El joven no podía negar que esa presentación fría le había dolido, aunque sabía que tampoco era muy fácil para Midorima decirle a sus padres que salía con un chico de instituto.

-Entiendo.-respondió la mujer.-mucho gusto, soy la madre de Shintaro, Midorima Shizune.

-Un gusto soy Shirogane Kazunari.-correspondió su saludo.

Su madre se negó rotundamente a regresar a casa sin conocer el nuevo lugar donde viviría por lo que al final todos terminaron caminando a la misma dirección.

Shizune caminaba en silencio, como lo debía hacer una dama de su estatus, miraba como su hijo platicaba con el muchacho que la había ayudado minutos atrás. Parecían llevarse muy bien, porque entre momentos lograba ver como su hijo se concentraba fervientemente en las palabras del pelinegro. Un evento sin duda peculiar, su querido Shin siempre fue un chico que le costaba relacionarse con los demás, tenía un carácter serio y recto, muy parecido al de su marido. Al crecer salía a comer o beber con las personas de su edad pero por lo regular era por compromiso.

-Entonces cuando me di cuenta el profesor estaba a mi lado preguntando por la respuesta.-comenzó a reír estruendosamente.-sólo grité peluquín y ¡puf! me mandaron a detención.

Con sorpresa vio como su hijo soltó un pequeño bufido. Esa expresión que para muchos era insignificante, en Shintaro funcionaba distinto, ella lo catalogaba como una carcajada. El peliverde estaba divirtiendo con lo que decía el menor y entonces lo vio, leyó la mirada de amor desbordante que ambos no podían ocultar.

Detuvo el andar de su hijo y acompañante.

-Shintaro.-lo llamó con seriedad.- ¿Es él?

El médico dejó de respirar una fracción de segundo al ver el rostro serio de su madre y, sobre todo, la cara llena de mortificación de su amado novio.

Tomó su pequeña mano, en busca de la fuerza que tanto le faltaba.

-Lo es, madre.-dijo con suavidad, con cariño rodeó al pelinegro entre sus brazos como si estuviera preparado para protegerlo en cualquier momento.-Kazunari es mi novio.

Pudo ver los ojos de su madre mirarlo con algo que no supo interpretar.

-Necesito un taxi que me lleve a casa.-dijo ella.-y que lo lleves a la reunión familiar al final del mes.

.

.

.

Sabía que sus amigos le habían dicho que zanjara el tema, que olvidara todo el asuntillo de de los besos que se habían dado su compañero y él, pero no podía.

No era sólo el beso, no había logrado poder hablar de nuevo con el muchacho de ojos azules. Aunque iban en la misma clase, Tetsuya era un especie de fantasma que escapaba sin ser percibido por los demás, era molesto pero también perturbador. Tampoco tenían más tutorías en la biblioteca, al menos hasta que pasara el periodo de exámenes.

-¿Taiga estás bien?-su madre lo llama.

Gira su cara y todos los presentes tienen los ojos puestos en él.

No debería de estar pensando en eso, menos cuando está en una cena con los Akashi.

Trata de volver su atención al plato que poco a tocado y a la persona al lado de él. Demasiado inútil, como la cena de esta noche. Su nana había agendado el evento para poder calmar la tensión palpable entre Sei y él, pero en vez de mejorar siente que quiere lanzarse por la ventana por los nervios de estar sentado al lado de su novio. En toda la noche solo se han dado el saludo y eso ya es mucho.

-¿Qué han pensado para el futuro?-pregunta su papá.

Los dos pelirrojos levantan la cara.

-Sobre la boda.-agrega Masomi, el padre de Sei.- seguro que quieren terminar una carrera antes de cualquier cosa pero creo que es inútil aplazar lo inevitable.

.

.

.

La temporada de pruebas por fin había acabado.

Decidió escaparse de la hora de estudio de la clase para escabullirse al techo del edificio y tomar un merecido descanso. No sólo de la escuela sino de la horda de personas que ahora estaban rodeando a Kise desde el día que llegó con su cambio de imagen.

Sintió la brisa fresca acariciar sus cabellos, un evento refrescante tan poco común en verano. De alguna manera ese pequeño soplido lograba disipar sus enredos mentales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó a un Taiga que estaba ocupando su lugar al lado de la caseta.

-Es quiero preguntar yo, el hijo del gran Shirogane no debería estar saltándose las clases de esta manera.-dijo con ironía.-papi va enojarse.

Bromeó Kagami mientras palmeaba el piso a su lado, una clase de invitación.

-Estoy tomando un descanso.-comentó Tetsuya.-Eiji-san no es tan severo como todos creen, él no se molestaría por algo tan banal como saltarse una clase de repaso.

-Yo necesitaba un poco de aire también, el ruido ocasionado por tu amiguito el rubio es molesto.-masculló.-Tienes suerte.

-¿Por ser amigo de Kise-kun?

-Por tener un padre comprensivo.-admitió.

De nuevo soltando cosas que no debería estar contando a alguien que no es ni remotamente cercano. No entendía porque podía soltar todos sus problemas sin problemas a Kuroko, era tan natural que le asustaba. Se tiró en su regazo sin importarle lo inapropiado que era.

-¿Problemas en casa?-preguntó sin quejarse por su acto.

No esperaba que el peliazul le siguiera la charla, cualquiera ya hubiera evadido el tema, a nadie le gustaba escuchar a otros quejarse de sus problemas aburridos.

-Mi viejo está presionando de nuevo, no sé cómo decirle que no porque no quiero decepcionar.-admitió.

-¿Por qué crees que lo decepcionarás?

-Puedes darte cuenta, no soy bueno para nada que no sea el baloncesto, soy impulsivo… nada de lo que se espera una persona de negocios de su hijo.-dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Por un momento Kuroko no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar el rostro afligido del chico a su lado. Tenía bajo sus hermosos ojos borgoña unas bolsas, seguro que aquello le estaba quitando el sueño.

-Pero eres tú, puede que tengas las peores notas o seas impulsivo, tus defectos y virtudes te hacen ser Taiga y así debe aceptarte tu padre.-comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rojos.-si algo no está funcionando sólo debes hablar con él.

La acción de hablar con su padre no era tan fácil como sonaba, usualmente estaba de viajes por negocios, su madre estaba fuera acompañándolo. Lo más cerca que podía estar de él era cuando habían reuniones que incluían su presencia, aunque no era distinto porque el pelirrojo mayor estaba siempre con otros directores charlando y cerrando tratos.

Los dedos de Kuroko en sus manos disiparon los pensamientos de frustración que eran causados por sus propios sentimientos de incompetencia. La caricia era agradable, más que un toque informal era una anestesia que calmó sus perturbaciones, deseó poder disfrutarla por siempre. Aunque el pensamiento era una tontería, se dejo hacer.

Picado por la curiosidad y con un poco de confianza se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Has arreglado tus problemas con tu novio?-trató de sonar tranquilo.

-Es un poco complicado.-eso sonaba como un no para él.-Sei, creo que ha cambiado y no le interesa tanto nuestra relación, al menos no como en el pasado.

Con la misma tranquilidad Taiga le contó sobre ellos dos, desde que ambos eran sólo unos niños hasta sus más recientes discusiones, sin embargo omitió la parte de su compromiso.

Por otro lado el peliazul escuchaba, guardando muy dentro de él el dolor que sentía en los momentos en los cuales Kagami hablaba con suma ternura sobre el maravilloso chico que era Akashi, atento y sin perder detalle.

-Tal vez deberías hacerle ver eso de otras formas.-si su hermano estuviera ahí seguro le daría un par de golpes por darle ánimos a Kagami.-pienso que tú también estás actuando impulsivamente, creo que si le pides una disculpa él también va a ceder, por lo que veo es un chico que le cuesta admitir sus errores.

Era un idiota por estar haciendo esto, pero si Taiga era feliz, Tetsuya debía de serlo. Después de todo así es es amor…

¿Cierto?


	7. Mi mundo, mi pilaer

**Declaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen tampoco es mía, nunca podría dibujar algo así, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

Taiga es todo en su vida, su mejor amigo, su familia, su pilar… su amor. Cuando está con él siente que no necesita más en el mundo, porque ni el dinero ni el prestigio de su familia están le brindan un cuarto de la felicidad que le provoca cada sonrisa de su novio.

Aunque desearía estar con él todo el tiempo, aterriza bien sus ideas sobre el suelo, nadie vive de amor y en su futuro ellos merecen tener todo para ser felices, ambos lo merecen. Es por eso que trabajan tan arduamente en los negocios de su padre, sacrifica el tiempo con Taiga para que el día de mañana puedan vivir sin preocupaciones.

¿Es muy difícil de ver para su novio?

Al parecer sí, porque le ha montado cada drama, bien siempre ha sido algo inmaduro. Aún así no duda de cuánto lo quiere, por eso sabe de lo pasajero que es todo esto y que en algún momento todo se arreglará. Lo sabe y por ello le molesta que su padre haya tomado la iniciativa de querer arreglar su vida amorosa con Taiga, por métodos tan poco efectivos como presionar el tema del compromiso, la peor idea que pudo haber tenido su progenitor. Taiga es experto en huir de los compromisos, de hecho le teme tanto al suyo porque no sabe cómo manejarlo y si todos insisten en el tema, terminarán por hacer que huya.

-Es por tu bien, Seijuro.-manifiesta Masomi adivinando sus pensamientos.-un poco de presión no mata a nadie.

Él no se siente con ganas de discutir con su padre, no tiene caso convencerlo, sabe como son todos aquellos que cargan con su apellido.

-Sólo no te metas en nuestra relación, nadie conoce mejor a mi novio que yo.-contesta.-tienes mis píldoras, Hanamashi dijo que te las entregaría a ti.

Su padre asiente y de su cajón saca una caja con sus anticonceptivos, porque el único hijo de los Akashi es capaz de dar vida. Sin embargo no planea hacer nada como eso, no hasta que tenga su título y una vida estable e independiente.

.

.

.

-Al final tenías razón, sólo necesitaba dejar ser tan necio, se disculpó y bueno me ha pedido irnos a cenar.-dice, comiendo un baguette gigante, el pelirrojo.

Aquella mañana ha decidido tomar su almuerzo con Kuroko y por ende con Takao y Kise.

-En serio que me has salvado.

Dice ignorante de lo que sus palabras pueden causar en Tetsuya, de que cada sonrisa que saca pensando en su novio es una puñalada a las esperanzas ya casi inexistentes que tiene el muchacho.

-Creo que necesito una bebida.-agrega Kise levantándose.-¿desean algo?-pregunta cortésmente.

El rubio por dentro solo quiere huir de los ánimos lúgubres de Tetsuya y el aura asesina de Kazunari, quien al parecer no tarda en cometer un asesinato. Lo peor es que no entiende mucho de porqué está sucediendo tal cosa, sin embargo puede asegurar que está relacionado con la presencia de Kagami.

Todos niegan.

Dejando su almuerzo a un lado se levanta para ir a buscar algo de beber. Cuando abre la puerta se topa con el rostro un chico con cabello azul electrizante. Ambos se miran fijamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya que el cabello rubio que escondía los orbes de Kise siempre fueron impedimento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aomine?-le pregunta Taiga rompiendo su momento mágico.

-¿Desde cuándo necesito una razón para hablar con mi mejor amigo?-contesta hosco.-no sabía que te gusta juntarte con raros.-señala a los tres chicos.

Los tres muchachos ni se inmutaron por el sutil insulto del moreno, estaban tan acostumbrados a sus insolencias que pasaban de ellas, era un conflicto dedicado a nunca acabar si le seguían el juego.

El rubio siguió su camino, con tanta dignidad que dejó anonadado a Daiki. No huía, no temblaba, es decir, ya no sucumbía más a su presencia. Se sintió un poco desplazado.

-Aww.-dijo Takao.-alguien está siendo ignorado, debe de doler ¿Cierto, hermano?-la perspicacia en el pelinegro se hizo presente.

Tetsuya asintió.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a mi?

-Por supuesto, ¿Es que hay alguien alguien más aquí que sea ignorado?

Su hermano, añadiendo el pelirrojo y su baggett, negaron repetidamente.

-Ahora tú estás de su lado, traidor.-le gritó a Kagami

-No soy un traidor, tú eres el idiota que no quiere aceptar que te gusta.-se defendió Taiga.-¿No es así, Kuroko?

-Si.-contesto la cabecilla azul.

Los ojos abiertos de Aomine lo llevaron a darse cuenta de su fatídico error. Pensar que la persona que lo delataría sería el mismo y su estúpida y gran boca. Agarró al moreno y le puso la palma en boca antes de que comenzara a soltar sus "Ahomineces", no necesitaba joder la relación con Tetsuya ahora que estaban en buenos términos.

-Bien, creo que debo tener una charla de amigos Daiki.-rió nervioso.-nos vemos en clases, adios chico Shirogane.-se despidió Taiga del menor.

Los dos se quedaron solos.

-¿Le ayudaste, ni-san?-preguntó enojado.-No puedo creer que le hayas ayudado a volver con su novio.

Tetsuya permaneció estoico.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

Takao se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, no podía creer la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-Aprovechar, eso quería que hicieras.-agregó.-es lo que haría una persona normal.

-Ambos se gustan, no puedo luchar contra el amor de dos personas, es incorrecto.-dijo tratando de mermar la ira de su hermano.

-Dios, Tetsuya.-le dio un golpe en la frente.-una persona que ama a otra no lo deja plantado cientos de veces, de verdad que eres un idiota. Además si Bakagami estuviera total y perdidamente enamorado de su novio ¿Por qué te ha besado?

Escucharon caer una lata.

-¿Te has besado con Kagami?-preguntó sorprendido Kise.

El rostro lúgubre fue una mala señal.

.

.

.

Se vio al espejo y arregló un poco más su cabello grosella.

Había extrañado tanto usar ropa informal, desde hace un tiempo su vestimenta sólo incluía el uniforme del instituto y trajes sastre para acompañar a su papá a las citas de trabajo.

-Vendrá el joven Taiga.-escuchó a una mucama hablar, Sei la miró con intensidad.-siempre que viene usted luce muy feliz, por eso lo digo.

Por supuesto que era feliz, lo sería siempre que estuviera el moreno a su lado.

…

-Debiste haber subido, fue grandiosa la caída.-dijo Taiga animado.

Al final Akashi había escogido que ambos fueran a una cita en el parque de diversiones, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a su novio y a él le gustaba verlo feliz.

-Me gusta verte.

-Tal vez te dan miedo.-dijo juguetón.

-...-ni dijo nada.

Taiga estaba que no lo creía, las orejas coloreadas de Sei confirmaron sus palabras.

-¡oh! el gran y fabuloso heredero de los Akashi le teme a los juegos mecánicos.

Taiga luchó por ver la cara sonrojada de Sei, que se comenzaba a dar a la fuga con la excusa de ir al baño, porque era tan difícil verlo avergonzarse por algo tan trivial. El otro no se lo dejaría tan fácil, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro y evitando su mirada.

Lo abrazó por atrás.

-Te extrañé tanto, Sei.-dijo Taiga con dulzura.

La palabras sinceras del más alto hicieron que por fin cediera. Avergonzado y todo se giró para oder plantarle un beso.

-Yo igual.-sonrió.

Ellos eran los mismos de siempre, sin embargo algo en una de ellos ya no era igual.

.

.

.

-Espero que no me digas que te has arrepentido.-le dijo Kazunari a Ryota.

-Claro que no.-dijo tembloroso.-sólo que tengo frío.

¡JA! era tan poco creíble con aquel verano tan abrazador.

-¿Realmente dudas de mi? de mi, tu mejor amigo.-hizo su melodrama.

-Jamás, Kazuchi

Desde el cambio de imagen, Ryota había querido hacerse agujeros en las orejas sin embargo sentía mucho miedo de que un desconocido lo pinchara.

Como era de esperar, Tetsuya acompañaba a los dos a sus locuras, por la seguridad de esos dos chicos. La realidad es que no sabía de que eran capaz cuando estaban juntos, lo mejor es mantenerlos vigilados.

Le gustaba ver así a su hermano y amigo, felices y platicadores. El cambio en Ryota le había sentado muy bien, dejó de ser un cero a la izquierda y una víctima de acoso de su salón, ahora los demás se acercaban a él para charlar o preguntarle sobre cosas de las clases. Era raro ver que las personas que lo despreciaron, después de su cambio hacían hasta lo imposible para que los notara.

Aún con tanta atención, Kise no se daba sus aires, seguía siendo ese chico dulce y entusiasta con ellos. Sin embargo ahora se le notaba más seguro de sí mismo, sólo habría que ver que ya no se doblega ante su acosar no. 1, Aomine Daiki.

"-Deberías alejarte de Kagami, no sé si es verdad o no pero su novio no es la persona más paciente cuando se trata de personas que intentan algo con Kagami."

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente, si él no había hecho nada.

No tenía de qué preocuparse Kise, ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacer algo.

-¡Llegamos!-gritó eufórico su hermano.

Una casa modesta estaba frente a ellos. Un patio grande con pasto verde.

Kazunari rebusco en su mochila y sacó una llave. Tetsuya no entendía qué pasaba.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa.-dijo él chico abriendo la puerta.

Eso no lo esperaba.

-Morías por hacerlo ¿cierto?-dijo una voz grave.-Tetsuya.-saludó.-y…

¿Desde cuando Midorima vivía cerca de ahí?

-Shi-chan él el Ryota, amigo mío.-los presentó.-Ryo-chan.-le agarró las manos.-quiero demostrarte cuanto confío en ti, por eso voy a decirte el secreto más grande mi vida.-el rubio entendía cada vez menos.-Ryo-chan, él.-señaló al alto.-es mi novio.

¿Qué?

-Midorima Shintaro, un gusto.-dijo con seriedad.

Con estos hermanos, nunca se sabía con qué iban a salir.

.

.

.

El pelinegro jugaba con las agujas del estuche.

-Tal vez debería hacerme uno yo.-dijo Kazunari.

-Si lo haces seguro que a Eiji-san le da un infarto.-le contestó Kuroko.

El médico estaba terminando de limpiar la sangre que se produjo cuando le perforó los oídos.-olvídate de eso, jamás te haría un agujero.

-Si te gusto así sólo deberías decirlo.-le encantaba picar a su novio.-¿Cómo se sienten?

El rubio se miró al espejo de la sala, un pendiente en cada oreja, eran geniales.

-Bien, no me ha dolido nada.-todo gracias a que Midorima le había puesto un poco de anestesia, aunque había que admitir el tacto del hombre de cabello verde era muy delicado.-gracias por todo.-no sólo le había hecho los hoyos, no le había cobrado nada.

-No es nada.-añadió mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Kise miró la casa con curiosidad, parecía nueva y cara. Aunque si recordaba el bombardeo de información que Kazunari le había soltado, el chico era pediatra en un hospital de renombre. Tenía muchas dudas, su amigo era muy alegre y adorable, pero su novio era alguien que rebasaba los niveles de seriedad, personalidades que a simple vista no pegaban para nada. Aunque lo más raro era la diferencia de edad, con la cara aniñada del pelinegro y la estoica de Midorima, no hacía más que hacer más ilegal la visión de que ambos salieran.

-Kazunari, compórtate.-dijo Midorima cuando el menor se trepó en su regazo.

-Pero quiero mi dosis del día.-contestó con tono pícaro.

Y al peliverde se le colorearon las orejas, esa frase lo hacía ver a él como un pervertido.

-Deja de molestar a Midorima-kun.-lo regañó su hermano.-pondrás a Kise-kun incómodo.

-A Ryo no le molesta ¿Verdad?-preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

Tetsuya y Midorima le miraron, sus ojos claramente decía "Dile que si te molesta", pero era muy difícil ir en contra de los pucheros del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-preguntó para librarse de la espada y la pared. -tú y él.-señaló a la pareja.

Los tres se miraron, con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza.

...

Un Kuroko de ocho años sostenía con cariño y preocupación la mano de su nuevo hermano menor, Takao de siete años. El pequeño pelinegro, a pesar de estar temblado, tenía todo el cuerpo hecho un horno. Ya tenía al menos un par de días así, y eso inquietaba al niño de ojos azules. Más porque no quería ni siquiera beber agua.

Necesitaban ayuda, lo antes posible.

Agarró Takao y lo subió a su espalda, camino por las calles fría de la ciudad en la que habitaban. Se paraba en cada lugar que encontraba abierto, ya era más de media noche, y pedía por la salud de su hermano. Los más amables solo le decían que se marcharan, pero otros les aventaban cosas ¿Era posible tan crueldad para un par de niños? ellos no tenían la culpa de haber tenido la desgracia de quedar a su suerte.

Un vagabundo que pasaba por ahí se le quedó mirando para después decirle.

-Es mejor que lo dejes ir, morir es quizás la medicina que él necesita.

Los ojos celestes se aguaron ¿Dejar morir a su hermano? ¡jamás! No, nunca mientras Kazunari siguiera soñando con viajar en un barco y subirse a un avión, él debía vivir para ello y Tetsuya se lo daría.

Siguió caminando con las piernas a punto de doblarse por el peso, contra el frío del invierno cruel que rugía con todo su poder y con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Un edificio, lo reconoció rápidamente, era un hospital.

-Necesito ayuda.-su voz cortada irrumpió el recinto.

Se desplomó sintiendo que por fin había logrado su cometido, Kazunari estaría bien...

-¿Quién dejó entrar a estos niños andrajosos? ¡Guardias!-gruñó una enfermera.

Un uniformado apareció ante el llamado.

-Pero mi hermano, él... él necesita un doctor.-lloró el pequeñito.

El guardia lo miró con lástima la situación, sin embargo para la enfermera no se sintió ni un poco conmovida.

-Esta es un institución de altura, no para mocosos pordioseros.-dijo ella mirando con desprecio.-no tienen para pagar ni el piso el cual acaban de ensuciar ¡largo!.

Aunque no quería, el hombre tenía que echarlos o perdería su trabajo. Agarró al niño inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-¡NO! él...Kazunari.-sollozó Tetsu cuando el hombre se llevaba a su hermano directo al invierno.

-¿Qué sucede?

Para el pequeño Tetsu era un gigante, uno con cabello y ojos verdes, y gafas. Para la enfermera…

-Midorima-san.-saludó con mucha formalidad.-nos encargamos de sacar a estos del hospital, dicen que uno está enfermo, pero lo dudo, de seguro sólo quieren un lugar para dormir como todos los otros.

El joven de cabello verde miró a los infantes, no prestó atención en su ropa rota o cuerpo sucio, no, él se concentró en el rostro lleno de angustia y dolor que tenía el pequeño de cabello azul. Después al que estaba en los brazos del guardia, inconsciente. Fue hasta él y lo examinó.

-¡Maldición!-gritó el chico.-¡enfermeros, traigan una camilla urgentemente!

-Pero doctor, seguro que el niño está fingiendo.-insistió la enfermera.

Por suerte todos los demás ya habían comenzado la movilización.

-¿Es estúpida?-se colocó la bata y le empezó a dar asistencia al pequeño.-porque según lo que yo sé, aún no se ha logrado aprender a fingir un paro.-acomodó bien al niño en la camilla.-llevenlo al área de emergencias pediátricas ¡Ahora!

La mujer apretó los dientes.

-Ellos no podrán pagar la atención de este lugar.-añadió.-y no hay doctores en esa área.

Midorima la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y yo qué?-no era un médico pediatra, pero seguro con sus conocimientos estaba capacitado para atender el caso.-le diré dos cosas por las cuales no debe preocuparse.-ajustó los lentes a sus ojos.-por el dinero no se preocupe, yo lo pagaré. No por nada mi familia es la dueña de este hospital.-se detuvo unos segundos para que pudiera la enfermera escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.-segundo, no tiene que preocuparse por venir mañana a trabajar.

La mujer no lo creía.

-pero... ¿Por qué?

-Una persona que no puede valorar una vida no merece trabajar en este hospital.

Con esas últimas palabras desapareció por las puertas de urgencias.

…

Shintaro miraba como el pecho del niño, desconocía su nombre, baja y subía rítmicamente. Había costado, pero al final pudo salvar a la criatura.

Le dolía tanto verlo en ese estado, estaba tan delgado, seguro que debido a sus condiciones no se alimentaba bien. Era doloroso pensar que en el mundo existían millones de niños en las mismas o peores condiciones, que sufrían frío, hambre y dolor.

Pasó su mano por lo negros cabellos del pequeño, de alguna manera era adorable.

-Tetsu.-murmuró por lo bajo.

Por fin el infante abrió los ojos, eran de color azul, no cielo, un azul platinado tan profundo que parecía poder ver a través de su alma. Se encontró perdido en ese mundo.

-Una zanahoria gigante.-rió el niño.

Ese niño tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

.

.

.

A Kise se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no esperaba que sus amigos tuvieran una historia así.

-Quita esa cara.-le dijo Takao.- que no has escuchado la mejor parte, cuando cumplí trece se me declaró.

Fue el turno de Tetsuya para intervenir.

-Querrás decir, cuando cumplí trece lo fastidié tanto que terminó por salir conmigo.-se burló el mayor.

Sabía que esos comentarios eran para aligerar el ambiente, por lo que no quiso indagar más en el tema. Imaginaba que habrían más historias tristes como esa, pero no iba a presionarlos, seguramente con el tiempo ellos iban a contarlas.

Él podía esperar a que estuvieran listos.

* * *

 **Hola-cray-olas xD chiste malo.**

 **Creo que ha sido el capítulo más corto de verano que he escrito, pero deseaba actualizar y no dejar morir el hilo. Espero que sea de su agrado :DD este cortito capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

 **Guest: Me gusta como piensa tu mente muahaha, ese chico merece unos golpes, ya los tendrá. Muchas gracias por pasar a comentar.**

 **BOLSITA: Aquí está tu continuación :)) Espero cumplir tus expectativas KagaAka, no soy buena escribiendo de ellos pero lo intento fuertemente. Es un gusto leer tu opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Es todo por ahora, cambio y fuera.**

 **Rinachi~**


End file.
